The Summer Before
by ericastwilight
Summary: It's the summer before college, and what better way to spend it than with friends on the beach. Love, sand, and the ocean is what awaits them. Can two people with difficult pasts move on? A birthday fic for Kyla713
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a new short fic that I've written for my best friend and someone I seriously couldn't live without, kyla713. It's her birthday! Happy Birthday, babe. Hope you have a fantastic birthday, and I can't wait to see you in October. Love you!**

* * *

 **The Summer Before**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Bikinis √  
Sarongs to cover said bikinis √  
Cut offs √  
Shorts √  
Romper √  
Dress √  
Flip flops √  
Sun _screen_ √

Bella, staying a beach house with a good friend before starting college, one big fat check. She was packed and ready to go minutes before her best friend since preschool drove up to the curb of the house. The high-pitched beeps made her yelp, causing her mother to laugh down the hall.

"Better get a move on, or Angela is likely to leave without you."

Bella rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag and suitcase. The second she stepped into the living room, her father took her things and walked outside; his face was a not so nice shade of red. She sighed, sharing a look with her mother. Her father was not happy about her three-week stay in California, especially considering she was moving to the state in the fall for school. It hardly helped that it was two girls on their own, at least until they reached the beach. Then there could be boys— _the horror_.

"Are you coming?" her father asked over his shoulder.

Bella dutifully followed him outside, her mother taking her arm to keep her back for a few seconds. "Don't tell your father, but I left a box of condoms in your bag."

Bella felt her face heat and her eyes widened. "Mom!"

"What? I wasn't born yesterday. I know you're _active,_ and I'd rather you be safe than pregnant before you put that scholarship to use."

"I know, but I already bought some," she said, shrugging when her mother's jaw dropped. "You said I needed to have some fun since I've been all about studying and homework all year." Bella would never use them, but she had to buy some for Angela.

Her mother turned to face her, her hands holding on to each of Bella's arms. "I know your grandfather's passing was hard on you, too. Then all the nasty shit last year, but you didn't even go to your own prom."

"It's not like I had anyone to go with." Bella shrugged, waving to Angela, who popped the trunk to her car. Her father asked her friend questions about her driving record and the safety rating of the five-year-old Honda. "Every one of my friends had dates. I would have gone and been a fifth wheel."

"I still wish I could claw Charlotte's eyes out and kick Peter where it hurts for the stunt they pulled on you." Bella knew her mother was being very honest, because more than once, she had to stop her mother from creating a scene at the local diner.

"I was the stupid one for believing that nothing was wrong between us and trusting him."

"You are a beautiful, young woman. Don't let assholes like those keep you from trying again."

"I won't, Mom." She held up her hand as if she was performing an oath. "I'll have fun this summer and flirt with cute boys."

"That's my girl." Her mother, who stood at the same five-four height, hugged her tightly for several moments. "Charlie, will you let the poor girl go for a moment? Come say goodbye to your daughter."

Angela appeared grateful as Charlie grumbled up the driveway to where his wife and daughter stood. "We're going to end up hitting traffic if we don't get a move on," she said, in the hopes that Bella's father wouldn't hold them up much longer.

"You sure you got everything you need?" her father asked, not meeting her eyes. His voice was rougher than usual.

"I got everything but my hug, Dad." She tried to duck her gaze down enough to capture his, smiling when he finally did. "We'll be okay. You didn't teach me to kick ass for no reason."

"Put some weight behind every hit. Make it count, Bells," he said gruffly, wrapping his arms around her. "Be careful. And a firm 'no' should always be accompanied by pepper spray."

Her mother slapped his arm when he only shrugged. "Charlie!"

His dark mustache twitched, as he turned serious again. "Call me every hour, and be safe in _everything_ you do. That includes driving, Bells."

"I doubt it'll come to anything like that, you know me and Angela. We're not party girls." Bella said goodbye one more time to her parents and jumped into the car, waving as they pulled away from the curb.

Once they were down the street, she pulled down the visor to check her face for smeared mascara. No matter what, she was daddy's little girl, and goodbyes were always hard for her. Her gold, brown eyes appeared glazed, but otherwise no raccoon rings. She shook out her hair, frowning at it.

"Do you think the blue ombre is too much?" she asked Angela, closing the visor and turning down the music. She showed Angela what her Aunt Rosalie had done to her hair the night before, insisting on it. The bottom half of her hair was in various shades of blue, from dark to light at the tips. Her aunt was also the one that bought her all the bikinis under her father's nose.

The last time they'd gone swimming as a family, she was still wearing a one piece and a large tank top over it. She'd been thirteen at the time, and for years Bella, thought her father still saw her that way.

"No, and I'm jealous, you look fantastic." Angela, though not as sheltered as many believed, being the preacher's daughter and all, usually only had hand-me-downs.

Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed the bag she needed from the backseat. "My aunt Rosalie sends her love," she said, tossing a white and very sexy bikini and settling again. It would look fabulous on Angela's willowy five-nine frame.

"It's gorgeous. I'll have to call and thank her when we make our first stop." They didn't have many stopping points, but it was a road trip and thought it would cool to check out some tourist spots. They squealed when one of their favorite songs started playing and they turned it up, singing at the top of their lungs.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to Mrs. Peach and Myherion, and of course my Dawn who wanted to read a little summer love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Ugh, I forget how much driving for so long sucks," Angela said, groaning as she stretched. "But we're here!"

Bella stretched as well, her shirt sticking to her back. An hour earlier, Angela's AC decided to kick it. With the windows down and the fresh ocean air, it was considerably cooler, until they had to slow down to find the beach house. Cayucos wasn't huge, but it had been years since Bella visited the area.

She pulled off her t-shirt, tossed it through the open window of the car, and adjusted her bikini top. They were waiting for her Aunt Alice, since she had the keys. "Are we early?"

"You're here!" They turned around and stared as a woman in her late twenties came running out of the house, heading straight for Bella. "Oh my God, look at you, girl!" Bella hadn't seen her aunt in a few years. She was the black sheep of the family, but had recently made efforts to reach out, since they lost Bella's grandfather.

"Aunt Alice," Bella said, sighing when her aunt wrapped her tightly in a hug. She had always loved her aunt and couldn't understand how the family could stay away for so long. The falling out had to do with marrying way too young with an older man, giving up her education to follow him to an army base across the country from her college. It all seemed so trivial, considering how short life could be. "I didn't see your car."

"SUV now that Amy's been born, and Jasper went to grab something," Alice said, introducing herself to Angela. "And I've told you before, no Aunt Alice, just Alice." She had Bella turn around to get a good look at her. "I can see why Rosalie said that I will probably have to come check on you two." She winked as Bella and Angela blushed. "Two beautiful girls are bound to cause trouble. This area might not be party central, but I have a feeling a few more boys are going to show up."

Bella groaned. "Did Dad ask you to come by and spy on us?"

Alice laughed, leading them inside. "He didn't come right out and ask, but he implied." She held out the keys for Bella to take, and handed Angela a copy. "Jasper already turned on the water heater and he went to grab something to take a look at your car, Angela."

"I think the AC just needs to be charged." Angela looked around and whistled. "Nice place, and this is all ours for three weeks?"

"It sure is," Alice said, a bright smile on her face. "It has three bedrooms, one with two twin beds, two bathrooms. As you can see from the view, we're very close to the beach."

"It didn't feel so open the last time I was here," Bella said, walking toward the ceiling to floor windows that made up the back of the house.

"Jasper and I renovated a lot between rentals," Alice said, opening the fridge. "We stocked the kitchen for you two, so you won't have to worry about buying groceries for a few days. I left directions to the best place to buy a couple of things in town or in Morro Bay, if you need to, but the prices are generally higher. If you don't mind the drive, I'd head to Walmart in Paso Robles about forty minutes away, and if you do, call me, we'll do lunch or something."

"That sounds great," Angela said, still staring at Bella's aunt. Alice had that effect on people. She was a tiny little thing, at only five feet tall, but had more energy than a kindergarten class full of children combined. She had a bounce to her step that made her long brown waves dance. The colorful ink that colored her arms from shoulder to wrist probably held her attention, too.

"Oh, that's your uncle," Alice said, swirling around and heading out the front door.

"She's so freaking cool, and like a cyclone," Angela said, looking at the food in the kitchen. "Oh my God, she bought us wine coolers."

Bella giggled and shrugged. "She'll give us a lecture about drinking and driving and make us swear on one of our favorite band's life that we will adhere to the rules."

"I'm okay with that. We've driven enough in the last couple of days, thank you very much."

Bella laughed as she returned her attention to the view and gasped. She wasn't ready to put herself out there, but she could appreciate hot boys. "You need to see this, Angela." The near breathless quality of her voice had her friend running to join her by the window.

The sight before Angela made her nearly swoon. "I think I'm really going to like it here."

Three boys, not much older than Bella and Angela, were tossing a football around on the beach. A dog ran around them, barking with its tail wagging. One of them had a guitar along one side of his body as he tossed the ball high into the air, seemingly laughing as the dog tried to intercept. He knelt to rub the dog's ear and say something to his friend. A few more guys joined them within seconds, and the scene looked more like a photoshoot rather than real life. There were a lot of board shorts, backward caps, and lean muscled abs.

Bella smiled as the guitar-holding boy shielded his eyes as one of his friends pointed toward their house and waved. "I say summer is looking very promising." She waved back, but before she had a chance to go outside, Alice called out for them from the front of the house. Bella and Angela shared a look. "I'm suddenly not feeling so tired. You?"

"Nope."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Fucker," Edward said, pushing his cousin, Alec, away. He almost tripped over his dog thanks to him, when they came running onto the beach.

"Where are all the babes?" James asked, circling around with his arms wide open. It was early and a Wednesday, but Edward had no doubts that in a couple of days, the beach would have a lot more people.

"I told you, asshole, that we couldn't afford a place near Pismo or Morro Bay. This is what we could get for the money you gave me." None of them were rolling in dough, so they had settle for what they could get. Two weeks in Cayucos, California would be only four days in Pismo. They wanted to spend as much time together as they could, because in two months all of them were scattering all over the globe for college.

"That means someone needs to stay sober to drive us back," Alec pointed out.

"I already said I'd be a designated driver if you manage to score some alcohol," Ben said, pushing his glasses up his nose. At five-seven, Ben was the shortest of the group, and used to taking one for the team. Edward hated it, as he was his best friend since grade school. He had to make sure Ben had a little fun, too. "I don't mind."

Alec was by far the tallest in the group and easily passed for legal drinking age with the beard he grew out. With the dark scruff and expensive haircut, he looked about twenty five. They hoped he'd find a place that didn't card him. Alec draped an arm across Ben's shoulders. "No, I have plans for you, Ben. I plan to get you good and drunk, and find you the perfect girl to get to third base with."

"Leave him alone, asshole," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "If I remember correctly, not all of you have even managed to get to second base in the last year. So, shut it." They looked around, and saw a few people on the beach and a couple of surfers in the water.

Edward's hands ran through his longer than normal hair. He rebelled a bit in the past year, letting it grow out. Things hadn't been going well with his parents, even though he managed to get a scholarship. Actually, because he was leaving, the tension worsened once the school of his choice accepted him. He wasn't like his late brother; never had been, either. Yet, they'd been so strict over the last two years, that he barely left the house for anything but school and work.

He hadn't been some jock or nerd in high school in the last four years, but he was always sort of in between. Riley had been the school's golden boy, a title Edward never wanted. His grades were never a problem, he just managed to not to be in the top ten. Sports were never really his thing, though he swam and ran as much as possible. It kept him fit and helped him get through some of the toughest years of his life. His brother had left for college when he was starting his first year of high school. The summer before Edward's junior year, they received the call that would change everything.

His brother Riley had overdosed on heroin.

It wasn't long after his brother's death that his parents needed to know about Edward's moves every minute of every day. They tried to stop him from getting his license, until his grandfather had gotten him a car. Partying, or even dating seemed impossible for him, between them and dealing with the aftermath of Riley's death. After a while, Edward did everything he could to ensure he would find a way to go to a college of his choice and not his parents. They wanted him to stay close to home, so they could check on him. He wanted out, because he shouldn't pay for the things his brother did.

"Hey, look," James said, pointing toward the row of houses just up the hill. "Someone's checking us out." Directly behind them, was a two-story house with a glass balcony, where two girls stood.

"They could be old ladies, or something," Alec said, chuckling and pushing James.

"Get some contacts, asshole. No way, they are sexy as fuck. Besides, cougars are hot." James waggled his eyebrows, waving at the girls.

Edward shaded his eyes to see, and James was right. He couldn't see their faces, but the way they moved, he had to agree with James. Edward wasn't going to be rude and not wave, too. The one with long hair and a body to die for waved back, but soon, she and her friend disappeared further inside the house.

Eric and Mike joined them, asking if they could have a fire later that night. After tossing the ball around for a while, as he fucked around with his guitar, they finalized their plans to head out to find the beach house they rented for the next two weeks. They needed to grab something to eat; everyone was starving.

They hiked up to the van, but Edward was taking his time with his dog, who had yet to do his business. "Come on, boy." He finally hiked up a leg. Once done, they headed toward the van, but Edward saw one of the girls they'd seen earlier leaning against the railing of the balcony. He was very happy he was alone, because she was cute and sexy. Dressed in shorts and a red bikini top, it was hard not to stare at her long legs.

She gave him a little wave. "Cute dog," she said, a smile on her sweet face. "What's his name?"

"Riker," he said, wondering if she'd ask why he named him that, like everyone else.

"Ah, does that make you Captain Picard?"

He nearly choked on his tongue. She knew! _Hell yeah._ A science fiction fan was a definite plus. From where he stood, he couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but her hair was incredible. Brown, a few shades of blue, and it was long as fuck. He loved it and the way it blew around her, all he wanted to do was climb up the stairs to reach her and touch it.

 _That's not creepy at all, you ass._

Her smile wasn't as big, and he wondered what he did or said while ogling. His mouth did tend to run off while his mind wandered. "You guys coming by later?" she asked.

"If you're going to be around, I can make it happen."

She giggled, averting her eyes a little. If he wasn't mistaken, he'd have sworn she was blushing. "I might be."

"Bonfire tonight," he said, holding his hand over his bare chest. "Please honor me with your presence."

"Something tells me you're trouble."

He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Only the best kind, I swear."

She shook her head, her hand raising to move her hair out of her face. It did incredible things to her chest, the sides clearly visible in her bikini top. "All right, Cap, I'll be there."

"Bring your friend," he said, grimacing when he heard his friends call out for him. He was not looking forward to getting into the van that six guys spent eighteen hours stinking up. It smelled worse than a gym locker. "Gotta go, see you tonight."

As he ran off, he heard her say, "I'm in so much trouble." Something told Edward, so was he, and he was looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Jesus fuck," Alec groaned. "Who fucking farted? Open a damn window, assholes. And you all wonder why you don't get laid." He was out the van before Edward had even come to a full stop in the driveway of the house they had rented.

Edward found the key exactly where the rental agency said it would be and unlocked the door. He hoped his friends would behave long enough to get their shit inside the house, so they could head into Morro Bay for something to eat and pick up groceries. There were a few places they could get some food closer, but the guys wanted to check out what beach to hit the following day. Most nearby hot spots were less than thirty minutes away. He knew Alec and James were heading out to Pismo around dawn to surf, but would be back to pick them up around noon.

"Look, that's the house those girls were at," James pointed to the house across the way. There was a road between them, but they shared the same stretch of beach. "We'll be seeing them tonight." James and Alec fist-bumped each other, and pushed their way into the house.

Edward could tell them he already talked to one of them, but he was positive it would sort itself out later.

"I got the master suite, assholes," Edward called out. He did contribute the most, and they had agreed to his terms when he ran the risk of renting the house and van under his name only. "And remember, if you break something, you're paying for it." Their distinguishing scent went from the van, lingered in the driveway, and made its way into the house. "And for fucks sake, take showers, assholes. You all smell like ass."

"Who's ass you been smelling, cuz?" Alec slapped Edward's back, making him cringe. He pushed his cousin away and tried to trip the asshole, laughing when he succeeded.

"Quit being a dick," Edward said, going straight for the balcony that overlooked the ocean. "Come on, Riker." He showed his dog around, hoping that he wouldn't go stir crazy if they were gone for a few hours. There were a few dog walkers and sitters in the neighborhood, according to the rental agency. He'd have to look into that if they went anywhere overnight. Most people would've left him at home, but since he was leaving for college, he knew days with his dog would be limited once he moved. He had Riker since he was nine.

"Shower is fucking cold," James said a few minutes later, towel drying his hair, dressed in only shorts.

"Shit, I need to turn on the pilot light on the water heater. Sorry." Edward ran into the garage where the woman he spoke with from the agency said it would be, and found the instructions taped on it. He followed them and saw the little blue flame in the tiny window. Once he was back inside, he informed the others it would be another thirty minutes before they had hot water. "But you're all used to taking cold showers, so get a fucking move on."

"Are you in a hurry for some particular reason?" James asked, checking out the pantry and fridge. They had brought some shit from home, but they had to go out for perishables. The rest of the guys helped to unload cereal and the shitload of junk food they all brought.

"I met one of the girls we saw earlier," Edward said, smiling at the thought of her. He didn't have a name, but he hoped he'd see her again.

"Can't take you anywhere, man," Alec said, bumping Edward into the counter space and trying to put him in a headlock. "We're here twenty minutes and already have your eyes set on a girl."

"I can't help it if the girls love me."

They got the rest of their things inside and Edward found his room, and did his version of unpacking, tossing the contents of his duffel bag in two of the drawers. He took his smaller travel bag into the separate bathroom he had all to himself.

A quick shower in lukewarm water had him shivering in front of the mirror fifteen minutes later. His green eyes were bright; his long hair flopped over one his eyes and curled around his ears and neck. He ran his hands over it a few times and put on a few of his leather ties and cuffs onto each of his wrists that he removed to shower. The shark tooth necklace he'd had since he was kid was around his neck, along with a tiny anchor that once belonged to his brother.

Several versions of his name, not all of them nice, echoed from downstairs. His room was the only one on the top floor.

"I'm coming!" he yelled, as he made his way downstairs. They all gave him a hard time at his choice of words. He intended to have that bonfire later, but first, it was time to find something to eat.

.

.

.

"I love the beach," Ben said to Edward as they passed yet another girl wearing only a bikini top and short-shorts. "I want to move to the beach." Alec slapped Ben's back and led him toward a place that served a bit of everything. From seafood to hamburgers, even chicken strips.

"Wait until we hit Pismo tomorrow," Alec said, getting into a line. The rest of the guys had gone to a store around the corner that sold sweaters and beanies. Despite the warm weather, the wind was cold at times, and could be even worse at night.

Edward had dressed in board shorts, but wore a button down with the sleeves rolled up, a few buttons open. It had been hot when they arrived, but with the sun starting to set; he'd need a hoodie soon.

They ordered some food for everyone and waited, watching a bunch of sea lions on the docks below. The restaurant they found had only outdoor sitting, but it overlooked the water. Alec and Ben made faces at the sea lions, taking a few pictures.

Edward kept looking around, hoping he'd bump into the girl he'd seen earlier. He thought he'd seen her blue-brown hair earlier, but she'd been too far ahead to be sure. "Look, Edward," Alec said, pointing at two seals slapping each other. Ben laughed and explained how they were likely battling for a spot on the pier.

"Looks like trouble," a voice said from behind him. Edward whirled around so fast that he leaned too much to side and bumped into an umbrella of one of the tables on the outdoor patio. "Oh, fuck." He said rubbing his temple, but smiled the moment he saw the girl with the blue-brown hair. "Hi." He tried not to flush in embarrassment, considering he practically tripped over his own feet to see her. "I'm Edward Cullen, um, hi again."

The girl and her friend laughed, both saying hello. "I'm Bella," the girl said, and nudged her friend. "This is Angela."

Edward wasn't a stranger when it came to girls, but he only had two girlfriends since he noticed them. Over the last two years, after ending things with Jessica because he wasn't handling his brother's death well, he rarely dated.

Yet, there were times when a girl knocked a guy off his feet, and Bella was one of them. It could be the way the sun glinted off a shiny surface, making her skin glow. The way her hair blew around her pretty face was a possibility. If it hadn't been any of those things, it would have been her smile. She had golden brown eyes that contrasted with her ivory skin and pink lips that would make for interesting dreams later.

 _Don't think about her lips. Don't think about her lips._

"What was that?" Bella asked, looking adorably confused.

He said that shit out loud; fuck, he really was in trouble, too. "Uh, nothing," he said, smiling to cover up the stupid that threatened to come out of his mouth. "Are you two grabbing some food, too?"

Bella shook her head. "We picked up something and should be heading back, but I thought we should say hi." She looked at her friend. "My aunt and uncle said we had to check with them before we head to the bonfire. Are you and your friends still having one?" She looked behind Edward, causing him to groan, knowing his cousin would say shit.

"What do we have here?" Alec asked, tossing his arm around Edward's shoulder. "Have you been holding out on us, cousin?" He aimed his pearly whites at Bella and Angela, and introduced himself. "Alec Cullen. I'm an Aries, two time award winning track star, and currently looking for a lucky lady to serenade."

"If you mean the sound you make that's worse than a cat in heat, then I suggest you skip it," Ben said, shrugged.

Edward gaped and threw his head back to laugh. "Oh, Ben, I'm so glad you came," he said, bumping fists with him. Alec was trying hard not to laugh, pretending to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye, likely proud of him. "Someone has to help keep these clowns in line." Ben fidgeted under the attention.

"I don't have to stand for this kind of abuse," Alec said over-dramatically, heading toward the window of the restaurant where they had ordered. They all called for him to come back, laughing as he strutted away. "They called our order, but the two of you make me proud and get their numbers."

Edward rolled his eyes. "We better go eat before Alec and the others leave us nothing but crumbs." He stopped in front of Bella and smiled. "Though, he makes a good point. I should have your number."

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you should, huh? And why must you have my number?"

He held up his hand, counting on his fingers. "So, you don't get lost on the way to the beach," he said, continuing. "Then there's the fact that you might not want to go and how would you let me know if you can't?"

"It would be heartbreaking if you can't," Ben said, shaking his head. Angela giggled at his display. "Don't break his heart, Bella." Ben made an excellent wingman.

"Wait, there's also the fact that you're pretty," Edward was quick to add, ticking off another finger. He looked at Ben, repeating each reason. "Oh, and you're beautiful." He smiled, hoping the dimple he had would surface.

He watched as Angela leaned toward Bella and stage-whispered, "You better get it over with, or else he'll starve and get crabby." At the mention of starving, Ben said a quick goodbye and joined their friends.

Edward huffed and grumbled. "What ever happened to never leaving a man behind?" His asshole friends all waved to him, gesturing at him with air kisses and uncalled for dry humps. He had to get the number before they scared Bella and her friend away. Looking Bella in the eye, he grinned and flipped the guys off behind his neck, over his shoulder and with flair. The girls laughed, but Bella was waiting. "How about I promise you a song?"

Bella bit her lip as if unsure, and he went for the big guns, widening his eyes and tilting his head just so. It worked for his dog; it should for him, too.

She huffed a little, but he saw a hint of a smile. "All right, give me your phone."

He happily handed it to her, watching as she took a picture with that sexy eyebrow arched and those enchanting lips of hers in a small smile. She added her number and held it out, pulling back from his reach.

"This for _your_ use. If anyone but you calls me, there will be hell to pay, Edward Cullen." Something in her voice told him she was serious and didn't trust easily.

"You think I'd share it with those assholes?" he said, frowning and covering his heart. "I would never do that." He knew a couple of his friends would share a girl's number, but he wasn't one of them. She had every right to ask him not to share it. There were creeps out there.

"I trust you, but don't make me regret it," she said, handing him the phone. Their fingers touched and stayed there a few beats too long, garnering all kinds of attention. "Let's go, Angela." They left, flipping off the guys as they passed their table while they whistled.

Something in her eyes told him that someone had hurt her badly, and Edward knew he had to handle her with care. _S_ _hould he even try?_ Everyone knew that summer flings were just that, nothing could become of them as they went their separate at the end of their vacation. Would it be fair to start something if it would only end in heartbreak?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Bella, you didn't have to give Edward such a hard time," Angela said as they entered the kitchen. They'd gone into Cayucos to make a stop at a place famous for their cookies, and a local bakery that made bread bowls. They had picked up some clam chowder in Morro Bay but decided to eat back at the house.

"I did not give him a hard time," she said, checking the chowder. It was still hot and perfect for dinner. Her mouth watered; it had been too long since she'd had any. "I gave him my number, and besides, that Alec guy reminds me too much of Peter." Bella's ex had blond hair, but their personalities and arrogance were similar.

Angela slipped an arm around Bella's waist and squeezed her against her side. "I'm sorry Peter pretty much ruined any guy, and not in a good way. He was a rotten apple among an orchard of good ones, and though I know there will be a few more worms, you'll be missing out on all the delicious if you pass all of them by."

Bella giggled, remembering the apple orchard they stopped at on the way to California. The owner, a cute little, old man named Marcus told them everything he knew about apples. Angela loved every second of that visit, since she used to spend many summers in a place like that as a child.

"Does that make Edward a Granny Smith apple because of his eyes? Wouldn't that make him tart?" Angela pouted but joined Bella in her laughter.

"You noticed the color of his eyes," Angela teased, putting the bread bowls in the oven to warm.

Bella threw her hands up a bit. "How can anyone not notice? They stand out, framed by those long lashes of his and dark eyebrows, and did you see the freckles on the nose?" She had to work not to sigh; Edward was cute, and it was unfair.

"Oh my God," Angela said, her jaw nearly on the counter. "I knew it."

Bella gave her best friend her best bitch face. "You tricked me into saying something good about him."

"I'm not going to be a psychologist for nothing, you know," Angela stated, dramatically flipping her hair. "Anyway, don't hide behind the wall tonight. That's all I ask."

"Between you, my aunts and my mother, pretty much saying the same thing, I guess I could try." She smiled and washed her hands. "He is pretty cute."

"Girl, he is hot," Angela said, popping some ice cubes in some glasses. "And he couldn't take his eyes off you. So tonight, be yourself with him."

"I'll try."

.

.

.

"Is that them?" Alec asked, tipping his head toward the house where Edward had seen Bella earlier. Two figures were coming down the stairs that led from the house to the beach. Just from the silhouette and long hair blowing everywhere in the wind, he recognized Bella.

He couldn't believe how his palms started to sweat and his heart pounded in his chest. She'd been on his mind for hours, and more since they started the fire, hoping it would lure her out. For the last hour, he'd almost given up on her coming.

They weren't the only ones on the beach. Several people had joined them; a few early weekenders, and some college kids from a nearby school. The amount of strangers could intimidate two girls.

"Yeah, that's Bella and her friend." He stood up, tapping his thigh for Riker to join him. "I'll be right back." Alec laughed as he started to jog along the wet sand beneath his shoes. He had to put some on when the wind picked up. Meaning the chances of seeing Bella in shorts and a bikini again were slim that night. However, if the wind continued to pick up, he could help keep her warm.

"Hey," he called up at the base of the stairs. The girls laughed as Riker climbed up to join them, licking Bella's hand. "You're such a flirt, boy." Edward couldn't help but take Bella in, dressed in grey leggings and an oversized, off the shoulder black sweater. A silver necklace glinted in the moonlight, the pendant laying between her breasts. She had a white band on her head, to keep most of it from face. She was incredible; the kind of girl that songs were written about.

The moment Bella stepped onto the sand, she placed her hand on his bicep, unfortunately covered by his hoodie. She stood on the tips of her toes to place a kiss on his cheek, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders. He fucking loved that. "Thanks for coming up to escort us. I see the group grew."

"Some people were attracted the fire, or maybe it's me," he said jokingly, offering both of them an elbow each. "Ladies." They giggled and he couldn't help the smile on his face; the guys were going be jealous. "Come on, boy." Riker barked up at him, licked Bella's hand, and ran a couple of circles around them before he made a beeline for the water.

Bella leaned in a little closer. "Your dog likes to lick me," she said, laughing and shaking her head. "What kind of dog is he?" They watched as Riker barked at the tide, running away before it could touch his paws.

"He has some golden retriever and some lab, I think. He was a rescue," he offered, before asking Angela if she liked the area so far. He might have been interested in Bella, but he wasn't going to be an asshole and make her feel like third wheel.

"It's so beautiful, but I'm surprised there aren't more people here."

"There will be," Bella and Edward said in unison. "By Friday," he added, grinning at Bella. "The place will be packed, especially with school ending this week in the area. "Before we join the party, please try not to group me with the assholes that are my friends. I'm nicer than all of them."

"I heard that, dick," James said, tossing a Nerf ball at his head. Bella caught it before it struck and threw it back, hitting James in the chest. "Nice spiral there, girl."

Bella took a seat on a vacant chair after checking that no one was sitting there. Edward grabbed his guitar off the one beside her and introduced her and Angela to the group. There were about twenty of them surrounding the fire, many of them older than her and Angela.

Before Bella could blink, her best friend was talking up Alec, and she wasn't sure who was chasing whom? Since they left Giovanni's in Morro Bay, she hadn't stopped going on about him. Bella had hoped she'd take interest in Ben, Edward's friend, because he seemed safer.

Immediately, she felt bad for automatically putting Alec in the same group as her ex. She had to stop doing that, because it wasn't fair to Edward and his friends. It was a hard habit to break.

Edward was something else, and she wasn't sure had it in her to resist. He had a face that would make a grown woman swoon, a voice that matched. She didn't even want to think about his hair, but it was longer than what she was used to seeing on boys. The color of it was like a gorgeous shade of brownish-red and she knew it would lighten more under the sun over the next week. His jawline was what a reader expected to find between the covers of a YA novel as the mysterious new boy in high school. She was in trouble if she was comparing him to her favorite book boyfriends and found them all falling short of Edward.

"Hey, where did you go?" Edward asked, touching her arm to get her attention. She surprised herself earlier by kissing his cheek, and now for not moving away. He looked toward his cousin and Angela. "I can tell him to back off, if you're worried." She shook her head. "He can be loud and obnoxious, but he's never mistreated a girl, contrary to popular belief and his arrogance."

"Rumors are at the base of all evil in high school and small towns."

He nodded, watching her too closely. It should've scared her, but she held his gaze. "Exactly and something tells me you know something about that." He said nothing for a bit, offering her an unopened can of soda. "We have other drinks, if you're interested."

"Not tonight," she said. She didn't think his friends would pull something, but she didn't know the others. Feeling the need to stop thinking like a cop's daughter, she leaned toward Edward and asked about where he was from.

They talked for a while about home, occasionally laughing at the antics of the others. There were quite a few bad dancers, two accidental burns as some tried to jump the fire.

They told each other about their road trip to Cayucos, hers only about four hours longer than his. "We must have driven by each other at some point if you just got in today. We had just arrived when we saw you earlier."

"Probably," Bella said, shivering when the wind picked up.

"It's fucking cold," he said, scooting his chair closer and offering to share the blanket he was smart enough to bring. In the rush to get to the beach to meet up with Edward, after checking in with her parents, she'd forgotten to throw on a pair of sweats and grab a blanket. "See, you can relax."

She had to look away from the intensity of his jade eyes. "Sorry. I don't trust easily."

He leaned closer, bumping her shoulder with his. "You trusted me enough with your number."

"I did, didn't I?" She looked at him, not surprised that he was so close. The scent of his cologne was not overwhelming; it was subtle, but memorable enough that she'd always associate the ocean and campfires with him. "I wonder why that is?"

"I don't know. How about we figure it out together?"

He played unfair, giving her a crooked smile that displayed a tiny dimple in his right cheek. She wanted to kiss it again. She tapped her chin with the tip of her finger, as if thinking hard about her answer, hearing him playfully huff and check his watchless wrist for the time.

"I'd like that, Edward." He didn't bother to hide his smile or the fist-pump he made as he sat. "How about that song you promised me?"

He gave her a look that made him a real triple threat; those eyes, that smile and the cute dimple would render anyone speechless. The sound of his voice only made it impossible to resist leaning toward him. "Do you have any requests?"

"Surprise me."

His answer smile was warm and a little crooked, strumming a cord. "I know just the song." **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Did Edward say what their plans were today?" Angela asked Bella as she tried to find parking. Edward had recommended a place that had awesome cinnamon rolls and she was craving one.

"He texted me earlier, letting me know they were heading to Pismo to surf. His cousin is going to try to teach him."

"You should see the smile on your face right now, Bella." Angela laughed, but quickly pointed to an empty space that opened up. The parking lot down the street from main road was practically full, with early weekenders and locals for lunch.

"Shut up. It was sweet and his spelling was horrible." Bella smiled. "He sent it at like five in the morning."

"You two looked very cozy last light. Sharing a blanket, both of your heads bent over his guitar as he played."

Angela playfully sighed, batting her lashes. Wearing a summer dress in a nice green, she looked fantastic and at ease. Being the preacher's daughter was no easy feat, and she always appeared so prim and proper. Bella loved how Angela seemed happier than usual, carefree.

"He seemed shy, and he said the song was only for me anyway," Bella said, biting her lip and blushing a little. She couldn't help it; the memory vividly played in her thoughts all morning. He didn't have one of those smooth voices, but one that was a little deeper and rougher, and to her, it was way hotter.

"What did he play?"

"Nope, that's for only him and me to know." She couldn't help but think of his voice, the way his fingers thrummed on the guitar strings or how he'd clear his throat and laugh when he got nervous as he sang.

"It had to be something hot or sweet if you're not willing to share."

Bella only shrugged. "Okay, so we'll grab some sticky buns and coffee and head back to the house to pack some lunch to take to Pismo?"

"We could get the guys something to eat."

Bella agreed and sent a quick text to Edward. He didn't respond immediately and Bella knew he was likely still out on the water.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at one of the little tables between the bakery and a clothing store. Angela licked her fingers, moaning at the cream cheese icing. "We should pull up Santa Cruz Boardwalk on Maps to see how far the drive is."

"It's over two hours away, so it'll be a full day trip if we plan to go. Maybe we can go next week, early enough to avoid the crowd. Not the weekend, though."

"Maybe invite Edward along," Angela teased. Bella thought about it, and knew right then she had it bad. "Hearst Castle and Big Sur would be fun." They made a tentative agreement that they'd do some sightseeing and not just spending their entire vacation chasing guys.

"I have an idea of what else we can do today. I was thinking about doing something to mark this summer and our friendship. You'd have to hide it, though."

Angela's eyes widened as if she immediately understood; it had always been that way with them growing up. She started to squeal in excitement. "Tattoos!"

.

.

.

"Don't fucking chicken out, Edward." Alec stood beside him, arms crossed over his chest and he glared at him. "You lost the bet we made, so now you have to get a tattoo. Just be happy we're not choosing what you get." The rest of his so-called friends roared in laughter, something about unicorns and rainbows.

"Whatever" he grumbled, flipping through a few photo albums. He had thought about getting one for a while, but he wanted the tattoo to mean something.

"And it has to be under the shirt," James reminded him, snapping his fingers at Edward's button down. "Take it off." Edward rolled his eyes and did as he asked. Alec and James stood back, assessing the best placement.

"A rib one would fucking hurt for days," Alec said, poking one of Edward's side.

Edward scowled and slapped his cousin's hand away. "You are all assholes. I want to enjoy my vacation, so not there."

"On his chest," Ben suggested, and the rest of the group agreed. "What are you going to get?" Edward was grateful when the others moved away, checking out a wall of tattoo photos.

"Thanks for making the suggestion. They don't need to know I planned to get one anyway."

Ben chuckled and pulled out his cell phone. "Remember that night you told me you wanted to do something to always remember your brother? To remind you about where you came from."

Edward nodded and looked at what Ben had created. He had always been good at drawing and was going to a school in Los Angeles for computer animation.

"You incorporated my family crest, but added something that made it more personal." Running along one side of the Cullen crest was RIP and the date that Riley died. Wrapped around the crest were bloody black vines with thorns, highlighted in spots to show there was still hope.

"Thanks, Ben. It's perfect."

Alec looked over and saw Ben's phone screen. "That is bad ass," Alec said, none of the teasing from earlier in his voice. He was a Cullen, too, and had gone through all the pain of losing a close family member. He looked at Edward. "Do you mind if I get something like that, you know without the thorns?"

"I don't mind." Alec had a few on his chest and a quote along his forearm, so it wasn't his first time like Edward.

They showed the picture to Sam and Seth, two of the men working in the small tattoo shop. In thirty minutes, they showed them their interpretation. The problem was, Edward hated needles, and his friends knew it. As Seth set up, Edward checked his messages, smiling when he saw he had a couple from Bella.

 _You are so lucky I had my ringer off. I'm not a morning person._ It had been very early in the morning when Alec woke him up, determined to make Edward a surfer by the end of the trip.

 _Loved the buns ;) We should be in Pismo around one and we're bringing food._ Edward told the others, who all groaned, already hungry. Despite the fact they were on vacation, eating out every day would have been too expensive.

He was about to send Bella a text of where they were, when the bell over the shop's door rang. "Please tell me you have the food?" Mike asked, pleading at a very surprised Bella and Angela. Both them were dressed for the beach, with bikinis under summer dresses, showing off long legs.

Edward nearly sighed. He had missed Bella's legs, having only caught a glimpse of them the day before. She had the cutest knees.

 _Cute knees—you have it bad._

"There's stuff in the coolers in the car, right there," Bella said, pointing at it and handing the keys to Mike.

"Thank you, thank you, we're starved." Mike was off, Eric following him to help.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked as he sat down where Seth directed him. He wanted to go to her, and maybe get a hug, but Seth was already shaving his chest. _That's not awkward as fuck._

"We had the same idea," she said, doing a cute little half shrug.

Edward stilled at her words. "You're getting a tattoo." He never dated a girl with tattoos, but the idea of her getting one was hot. "As long as you don't cover those cute freckles on your shoulder, I'm all for this idea." He had the pleasure of touching them once the night before, when he had wrapped her up in the blanket.

Bella giggled—A sound he happened to love already. "No, I'm not covering them."

Seth chuckled and looked over at the girls. "You'll have to wait until we're done with these two or until Leah comes in."

"We'll wait."

"You have an idea of what you want?" Sam asked Bella, already starting on Alec's outline. He was all business, but Edward could tell he didn't mind cute girls in his shop. Who would?

"Bella drew it, we're both getting the same one," Angela said, holding it for Ben and the others to see. "Her right shoulder, my left one." It was infinity symbol, and along one of the curves was the word _always._

"Easy, Leah should be here in about an hour," Sam said, gesturing for them to have a seat. The guys turned their attention to Edward.

"Why are we all staring at Edward?" Bella asked James, her eyes on him. Edward tried to puff up his chest, determined not to look like a pussy.

"Edward can't stand needles." James snickered and leaned closer to Bella. Edward sent him a glare, wondering what he was telling her.

"Ready?" Seth asked under his breath, holding up what Edward assumed with the tattoo gun. He refused to look and only nodded in response.

"Where's Mike with the food?" Edward asked, hoping to take some of the attention off him.

Bella looked out the shop window. "I don't know. Maybe I should check on him." Just as she stepped toward the door, Seth started on his tattoo.

Edward felt his eyes widen in shock from the pain before any sound came out of mouth. "Oh fuck!" He bit his lip to keep from cursing more. His asshole friends were laughing their asses off.

 _Why did I invite these assholes again?_

Bella watched helplessly from the waiting area, as Edward worked hard not to cry out again. She hated blood, and perfectly understood. Some men were babies about getting a tattoo, but Edward was trying not to be.

Walking into the shop earlier to find them all there had been unexpected and a pleasant surprise. She hadn't realized how much she'd been looking forward to seeing Edward again. Dressed in blue and white board shorts and no shirt, she tried hard not to drool. He didn't have washboard abs, but he was slim and his shorts seemed to hang in just the right way off his hips. He'd gotten another necklace, a white shell one that popped against his already tanning skin.

"Are you okay?" she asked, biting her thumb. Something she always did when she was anxious. Edward tried to show he was good, giving her a thumbs up, but he grimaced as Seth wiped away blood. "Would it help if I held your hand?" _You can ignore the blood,_ she told herself. Maybe he'd hold hers when it was her turn.

His face changed from the twisted grimace to puppy eyes and slight pout. It was the only way to describe the look on his face. His jade eyes were wide and pleading and Bella knew he could get anything he wanted with it. "Would you?" he asked, but looked at Seth to see if it was okay.

"I'll get you a stool," Seth said, setting everything on the table and heading to the back of the shop. Bella told all the boys to shut up as they teased Edward, munching on the food Mike and Eric brought in from the car. She grabbed a couple of sandwiches and walked over to Edward who nearly shoved one into his mouth before Seth returned. _Boys._

"Thanks," he mumbled, grabbing a bottle of water from her. "You didn't have to do this for us, but it's appreciated."

She offered a smile that would make her the perfect candidate to star in a Crest commercial. "You're welcome. What are you getting?" she asked, trying to peek at the outline, her fingers sliding down his arm as he ate.

Edward watched her hand for a few moments, his eyes lifting to meet her gaze. "You need to stop doing that." She cocked an eyebrow in question, but smiled when she figured out what was wrong.

She whispered near his ear, "Are you going to hold my hand when it's my turn?" She pulled back to watch him squirm in the chair, just as Seth placed a stool beside her and grabbed a new pair of latex gloves to continue where he left off.

Edward held out his hand and waited for her to take it. Placing hers in his, she felt that maybe, just maybe, it could mean so much more.

"Your skin is so soft," Edward murmured, his thumb brushing over her knuckles. She shivered, ignoring the catcalls from his friends and Angela. He tugged her closer so that he would whisper something to her. "I'll always want to hold your hand."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"How did surfing go?" Bella asked Edward as they headed down the street from the tattoo parlor with the group. She'd been amazing as Leah did her tattoo; she probably didn't even need to hold his hand, but she did anyway. Thank God, both of the oversized, muscled artists had appointments. He wouldn't have been able to handle one of them hovering over her nearly naked body.

He wasn't sure how he managed not to embarrass himself when Bella pulled off her dress earlier, the red bikini top and shorts she wore beneath in full view. It hardly helped when she had to straddle the chair so Leah, Seth's sister, could work on her shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad, and Alec was patient, but at the same time, pushy." Edward shrugged, wincing when the skin around his tattoo stretched a bit. "We bet that by the end of the lesson, I'd be able to stay standing on the board for more than minute. I didn't."

"But you have a custom drawing ready," she said, looking confused. His hand lifted to place a stray flyway curl behind her ear. She smiled at him, the tension she had the day before almost gone, or at the very least, not on the surface anymore. It was still there and he had to remember that.

"I've wanted one for a while, but I had to wait until I was eighteen." Edward had told her about his brother when Seth worked on the date of Riley's death. It wasn't something he kept hidden, and it would've likely be disclosed if they continued to hangout anyway. "There's nothing wrong with letting them think I never wanted a tattoo." She giggled and bumped his shoulder. "How are you doing okay? Is it hurting a lot?"

She managed not to shed a tear while Leah worked on her. He would never admit he almost had when Seth started the shading on his tattoo. That shit hurt. Bella had nearly passed out when Leah wiped away blood the first time, but he squeezed her hand and she got through it.

He didn't like needles. She hated the sight and smell of blood. What a pair they made.

"I'm good," she whispered. They had stayed behind the group that had once again grown. They met up with a couple of girls, one that Angela knew from back home. Bella seemed to know them too, but didn't appear glad to see them. "You can go with them if you're, um, you know, into one of them."

He wasn't interested in any of them, but didn't she know that? They looked like all the other girls they'd seen today. Scantily clad in an area full of kids, all giggles and smile, blonde hair blowing, wearing makeup as if they were heading to the prom. Not like Bella, at all. She looked fresh faced, and at most, had a little something to darken her lashes. Her lips didn't need a thing, already a nice color of pink.

"Did one of them do something to you?" From her stiff posture and something in her eyes, he could tell someone had hurt her. Was one of the girls a part of it?

"One of them is my ex's sister." As if the girl had heard her, she sent Bella a look that would melt steel, but offered him a smile. Instead of returning it, he looked at Bella. That first night on the beach, she had said that rumors and gossip were the base of evil in small towns. The cold shoulder from former classmates and that probably explained why it was only her and Angela, too.

Edward sensed there was more to the story, but didn't push. "We can go on our own for a bit."

She hesitated for a few seconds, catching Angela's attention. "Mind if Edward and I go for a drive?" Bless her friend, because she seemed to realize that Bella was uncomfortable. Angela handed her the keys and kissed her cheek, indicating that she'd call when everyone was ready to head back to the house. Edward tossed Alec the keys to the van and asked him to keep an eye on Angela.

Half an hour later, out on the open highway, Edward had to ask Bella something. "You two are staying alone at that house, aren't you?"

Bella stiffened in her seat, eventually relaxing. "Yeah, we are. I'm sorry I lied, but we need to be careful. My aunt and uncle live nearby, though."

"I don't blame you for lying. It was smart, and I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't. It's just, my dad is a cop, so I was raised to be cautious and always be aware of danger." She chuckled in a way that wasn't funny, like she hadn't always been aware.

Edward offered her a smile to help calm her down. "I cry when I get tattoos, you're in no danger with me."

Bella shook her head, laughing a little. It was a hundred times better than the last one. "I have a feeling you're the most dangerous."

She tried hard to sound like she was teasing him, but he heard the worry in her voice. He understood it, too. He'd only known her for one day, and already he wanted to spend as much of the trip in her presence as he could.

That was scary shit.

They hadn't discussed what their plans were after the end of the trip, and maybe it was a good thing. If he knew that she was going to some school hundreds of miles away from his, he wouldn't pursue her knowing he'd have to give her up.

The wind blew her hair everywhere, enough that she had to pull it up, having him hold the steering wheel so she could. She looked incredible in the afternoon sun. If it only affected him, the decision would be easy. It didn't matter how much it would hurt later. He still wanted her.

.

.

.

Bella and Edward weren't ready to go back to the house, deciding instead to head to area known for some great hiking trails. They playfully mocked the tourists with selfie sticks and fanny packs. When the wind picked up, he held her hand and eventually tucked her against his side. At some point, a nice woman asked if they'd like a picture. Cautious as always, Bella agreed after a moment of hesitation and handed the woman her camera. He wrapped his arms around her, very pleased when she smiled for the picture.

"You two are too cute." The woman handed back Bella's camera and Edward couldn't help but take a picture of the LCD screen with his phone. He wanted a copy and he wasn't the most patient person.

"Come on," Bella said a few minutes later, walking a little too close to the cliff's edge to peek over it. He tugged her back against his chest, his heart pounding hard. "Is someone afraid of heights?" Edward glared at her and shook his head, mimicking her position earlier. Her eyes widened as her fingers tightened around his, pulling him back. "I see what you mean. Jeez." Edward laughed and kissed her nose.

She led him away from the cliff side, though it was a beautiful area, and decided to climb a little higher. Twenty minutes later, Edward was groaning due to the steep incline.

"For someone so small, you sure have a lot of strength," Edward said, sitting down on the warm rock and panting twenty minutes later. Bella laughed and tossed him one of the bottles they bought at a store before heading to an area. Edward's friends had called and said they were back at their house, and that Angela and the other girls had joined them. They made plans to barbeque in a couple of hours.

"My parents like to hike whenever we can," she said, sitting down beside him. Her shoulder bumped against his, her skin warm from sun. She pulled up her knees and let down her hair, giggling when the wind immediately played with it.

"I love when you do that," Edward said.

"Do what? Giggle?" She scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes. "It's too high pitched, but I can't help it."

"It's cute."

She smiled, her eyes closed with her head tilted up to the sun. "You're cute."

Edward leaned back, propped himself on his elbows. "Yeah? I was wondering if you preferred blonds or something." She laughed. "You made me question my hotness. That's so mean."

"Like you don't know already," she said, flicking his arm. "Leah couldn't take her eyes off you and she's got a man. You turned heads when we were in town and everywhere we went today."

He shrugged. "I thought they were looking at you. Not going to lie, some of those girls that stared at you put a few ideas in my head."

"Ugh, you are such a guy," she said, pushing him hard enough for him to fall to his side. Once he recovered, he pounced, tickling her sides, her cute laughter ringing out.

"Edward," she cried, almost in tears from laughing so much. "No kisses for you." That put the tickling to a grinding halt. "I knew that would work."

He hovered over her, propped up on one arm and their legs practically weaved together. "Do you want to kiss me?"

She answered by lifting her hand to run her fingers through his hair. His gaze drifted to her lips, right before she pulled him close. They were softer than he imagined, both perfectly formed and full. Any chapstick she'd had on was gone, but the residual flavor wasn't, cherry and vanilla. He was instantly addicted. The taste of her mouth was sharper from the cinnamon mint they shared earlier. He fucking loved it. The glide of her tongue against his was easy, gentle, and fucking perfect for a first kiss. Well aware that someone could stumble onto them, he slowed down to pull away, but went back for one last kiss.

Her thigh shifted a little higher, making him groan. She sighed as they lay back, both staring at the cloudless sky. They remained that way for another twenty minutes, her hand in his, both humming the song he played for her the night before.

"Hush now don't you cry…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Three days later, Edward woke up with a fucking hangover from a party on the beach the night before. Bleary-eyed and in serious need of taking a piss, he stumbled out of bed and did his business in the bathroom.

In the mirror, he saw he needed to shave but didn't have the strength or dexterity to pull that shit off. His eyes were bloodshot and his lips looked swollen, but when he focused on something in the mirror, he zeroed on the reflection of Bella's bikini top hanging off the towel bar. _She's topless!_ He ran back into the bedroom, and found her fast asleep in one of his t-shirts and her underwear. They had come in late, shivering from the cold—that much he remembered.

Edward knew they hadn't done anything, and he'd be really fucking pissed he'd forgotten being with Bella. They had stumbled in around four in the morning, both soaking wet and slightly drunk after taking shots by the bonfire. His so-called friends had tossed him in the ice-cold ocean, stating he needed a cold shower after dancing with Bella. She helped him warm up, but got soaked in the process. They left shortly after that, but not before Bella gave his buddies a piece of her mind.

He fucking grinned, remembering how she told them off, had all of them cleaning up before she sent them to bed. It was fucking awesome.

"What time is it?" she asked, twisting under the sheets and smiling up at him. It had a sleepy quality to it, her hair all rumpled and sexy.

"Almost seven," he whispered, climbing into bed and kissing his way up her still-covered body. She hummed, her fingers going for his hair as he settled his cheek on her chest. She loved doing that shit, and he did, too. "Thanks for letting me stay the night."

Her thumb brushed under one of his eyes. "Someone drank too much." He complained about his head and fell onto the pillow he smuggled away from her and hooked his leg around her hip to pull her closer. "Someone's not feeling good." She poked his cheek, laughing when he groaned. "We need to get going if we plan to hit the road soon."

All of them were heading down to the dunes in Oceano; Bella's aunt and uncle were meeting them there around nine. They had some ATVs they could use, since renting that shit was expensive.

"Someone promised me pancakes," he said, licking her thumb and biting the tip. She told him the night before, all tipsy and smiles that she loved his lips. Since that confession, she seemed to have a habit of touching them suddenly, as if she couldn't help herself. He didn't mind one bet. The way she explored the shape of his mouth when they kissed was hot and always made him nuts.

"Yup, you go shower. I'll start on breakfast and wake up Angela." She nuzzled his shoulder and almost made it off the bed before he pulled her back. Falling against his chest, she put up a half-hearted fight. "Edward, we have to go."

They did, but he needed a few minutes with her. Though they had fooled around a bit, they hadn't gone far. Edward was okay with that, but he was well aware how hard it was to get a moment alone with her. They hadn't spent every waking second of the last three days together, and they were both cool with that. The trip was about friends, old ones and new, but it didn't mean they neglected either. However, between surfing lessons, playing tourist, and their friends, they were lucky to sneak in a few make out sessions.

He wasn't an asshole; timing and place was important to him. They had too much respect for each other to have a quick fuck between outings. The night before they both had too much to drink, and honestly, he wanted to remember every fucking minute he was with her.

They already had the awkward sex talk, each with limited experience. They weren't virgins, but no experts. Bella's ex had fucked with her head, and she hadn't dated since, and the last boy she hooked up with was mistake with a friend. It had been a year, pretty much like him.

"I haven't brushed my teeth," she murmured, her head lolling to one side to give him access. His lips brushed over her bare shoulder and along her neck. The t-shirt she'd stolen from him was too big, leaving her more exposed. He pulled her tighter against his chest, her ass fit perfectly against his lap. "Edward." It was a breathless plea for more, and one he planned to explore, later.

"Hey, we're going to be late if you two don't keep it in your pants." A snicker from Angela from the other side of the bedroom door filtered through, and had Edward and Bella groaning. "These walls are thin." She knocked when they stayed quiet, hoping she'd go away. "I can hear you panting."

Bella grabbed a pillow and threw it toward the door. "We were not panting!"

 _We were close,_ Edward thought. They told Angela they'd be down in a few and after a very thorough kiss from Bella after she brushed, he had to take another cold shower.

.

.

.

After stopping in town for some ice for the coolers, they headed driven to Oceano in the van. There was no need to waste Earth's finite resources and take Angela's, too. The fact that Bella spent the entire drive on his lap in the backseat had nothing to do with it. Well, maybe a little. They arrived to meet the whirlwind that was Bella's aunt, Alice, and her husband, Jasper.

"Who has experience?" Jasper asked, looking at the group surrounding a pair of ATV's, one dirt bike, and a dune buggy. Bella and Angela had told Edward's friends the truth about being alone at the house, but her aunt and uncle were close. The guys had taken turns, respectfully, sleeping on the pull out couch since then.

One thing Bella had forgotten to mention was that Jasper was a scary man. He seemed calm and at ease, but his arms and neck were covered in tattoos, his blond hair was mostly shaved on the sides, while the top was longer and wavy. The scar that ran across his face, from his right temple, across his nose and one cheek, all the way to his left ear, silently spoke of untold horror and tragedies. His presence commanded respect, and he had it.

"Edward and I have some experience, but not in the sand, mostly mud back home," Alec said, rubbing his neck.

"Bella knows how," Alice said, giving her niece a nudge with a helmet. "She can take the dirt bike." The others whistled, impressed, as Bella did a little dance, taking the gear from her aunt.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Edward asked Jasper as Alice went over the ATV basics with the others. She looked so small standing beside the bike.

"She's good," Jasper said, gesturing toward a blue ATV. "You can try to keep up."

"Thanks." Edward said and grabbed one of the helmets. The dunes took some getting used to, because the wind had a sandy bite to it that left his mouth dry and desperate for water. By the end of the day, he knew he'd have sand in unlikely places. It would all be worth it, because watching Bella give him a winning smile, dressed in a red and black leather jacket and skinny jeans, was nothing he'd ever forget.

Bella was more than good. Later, as they ate lunch, he learned from her aunt Alice that her father missed having a son, and one day, Bella had gone up and told him, "Anything a boy can do, I can do, too." After proving it—she wouldn't tell them how—her father took her off-roading the next day.

She was only six years old at the time, and she'd been riding ever since.

Edward and the others took turns riding for hours, giving each other shit for falling and getting stuck in the sand. Everyone did, even the more experienced riders. The fun ended, though, when some drunk idiot went over a hill too fast and flipped his ATV, landing right on top of him. The area had temporarily closed to make room for the helicopter to airlift him to the nearest hospital that could handle severe spinal injuries.

Once they returned to Cayucos, everyone was exhausted and they decided to head to Bella's place to veg out in front of the TV with pizza and Netflix. Edward and Bella snuck up to her room, taking her laptop to binge watch Lord of the Rings.

Best day ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"What are you doing again?" Bella asked, leaning against the van. A couple of days after their trip to Oceano, Edward and his friends decided to try deep-sea fishing. It was costly, but so far, expenses had been limited since they ate mostly at Bella's or their place. They'd gone grocery shopping at the closest Hellmart, saving them even more money.

Edward couldn't blame Bella for her confusion; it was not even five in the morning. She sipped from his thermal coffee cup and hummed.

"Deep-sea fishing," Edward said. Alec suggested it, said it was fun. He had some doubts, but they all wanted to try something new. He caged her against the van, as they waited for the rest of guys to get ready. He loved that she had come to see him off, with coffee and a warmed up sticky bun that they shared.

She looked good sleepy-eyed and warm, dressed in his t-shirt. He wanted to know what else she was wearing under the thick blanket she had tucked around her. The guys would see though, and Bella's sleepwear was for his eyes only.

"What are you ladies up to?" He bent enough to skim his lips over her neck; she always smelled so fucking good there. His forearms rested on the van, on each side of her head. Fuck, he wanted to kiss her so bad.

"We're going shopping, probably in Pismo. I think I need a new bikini." She smiled up at him, riling him up on purpose. Ever since they had that awkward as fuck talk about their experience with sex, she'd been a lot more open to him.

The wall she had before was almost gone, but something was holding them both back. The future, it was something they always avoided. He had no idea if she planned to go to college, which he thought she should. She was fucking smart. If she did plan to head to college in a couple of months, what was her major? Did she have one? He had feeling it had to do with the environment, because she loved to watch that shit all the time on television.

For him, it was the fact that he was falling for her. He probably tripped when she called him captain and had been stumbling ever since. He was no Alec or James, who had more hookups than they had friends. Edward only had two prior girlfriends, fooled around with a couple of dates since then, but not much.

Edward wasn't the love and move on type like his brother. Bella wasn't, either.

Should they go further? Did she feel the same? Or as confused? He never questioned himself as much as he had in the last few days. It was fucking crazy. She had to know he wanted her, but did she know how he was starting to feel about her?

Something in his expression probably turned serious, because concern flooded into her sienna eyes. She touched his lip with her thumb, her way of asking for a kiss. His eyes on hers, he licked the tip of it, watching her eyes go darker. Her mouth fell open, a sexy sound escaping when he sucked her thumb for a second, letting it fall when he bent to kiss her.

The kiss wasn't as tentative as their first, or desperate as their last few. It was familiar, warm, and perfect send off before he went out to sea. He jokingly whispered to her his thoughts when they pulled away, making her laugh.

"You are too cute," she teased, pressing her pretty lips against his day old scruff. "Stay with me tonight." It was his turn to take the couch; he didn't mind since she joined him halfway through the night the last time. "In my room," she said softly.

Edward's breath shuddered out of him, because he knew what she was asking. He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes as he tried to control his reaction. The guys would be walking through the front door of the house any minute; they'd never let him hear the end of it if they caught him sporting a semi.

"We could have dinner," she murmured, playing with the zipper of his windbreaker. That was not helping him, at all. "Angela is planning on staying with Alec in Morro Bay. We'll have the place to ourselves."

Riker growled at their feet, holding up the tennis ball Edward thrown earlier. John, Edward's neighbor, who had lost his beloved golden retriever the year before, had offered to watch Riker while they were going on trips where the dog wasn't able to join him. But that morning, Bella was taking Riker to the beach before dropping him off to go shopping with Angela. "The three of us," she added, laughing.

"Riker, buddy, I love you, but you have bad timing," Edward said, kneeling to take the slobbery ball and rubbing the dog's ears. Bella laughed, a little huskier than usual because she was still sleepy. She needed a couple more hours of sleep, because she'd need her energy for later.

"Guys! Time to go." Edward returned his attention to his girl and leaned in real close. Her breathing deepened, making him chuckle against her neck. Then he placed the ball in her hand.

She yelped and made a face, slapping his arm repeatedly. "Oh, you are so gross!" Riker happily agreed with her, wagging his tail and barking at Edward. She tossed the ball and tried to wipe her hand on his jeans. They were wrapped tightly together, laughing as the guys finally made it out to join them.

"Whose fucking idea was this anyway?" Eric asked; his usual neat black hair was a mess.

"Alec's," James stated, punching Edward's arm before taking the keys from him. It was his turn to drive for the entire day, and remain sober. They had no plans to drink on the boat since they were under age. No one had ever been deep-sea fishing and didn't want to risk puking their guts out if they snuck alcohol on the boat, either.

"Morning, ladies," Alec said, sounding bright and chipper. It was fucking unfair how much of a morning person he was. The guys gave him shit as they piled into the van, waiting for Edward to finish up with Bella.

She turned to Alec. "You hurt Angela, I'll hurt you," she stated, giving him a look that had Alec stepping back.

"I won't."

Alec had confessed the night before that he'd always been attracted to smart girls, but hadn't gone after them for a reason. Most didn't take him seriously. They saw his good looks and arrogance, and instantly thought he didn't have two brain cells to knock together. Very few people knew he was going to MIT in the fall. He'd been waiting for someone not to judge him instantly as most often did. Angela hadn't and had seen through the bullshit. It scared Edward's cousin, but not enough to avoid Angela.

Another kiss from Bella and they were off. Edward's anticipation was through the roof, but he had to tone it down and enjoy a day with his friends.

.

.

.

"Come on, Riker," Bella called from the towel she was lying on. It was Monday and the beach wasn't as full as it had been during the weekend. A few stranglers lingered, but most had hit the road the afternoon before. She had come out to the beach to read, the sun peeking occasionally from behind gray clouds throughout the morning. Angela had yet to wake up, and for once, Bella was grateful.

She knew Edward, all the good and bad of his past, but nothing about the future. A part of her knew they had purposely avoided the subject. She had never expect to start falling for someone during her stay. Edward made it easy, by being himself.

Far from perfect, the little flaws made him even more desirable. He snored like a bear if he slept on his back. Around his friends, he cursed a lot, but she didn't really care. She grew up with others her age that did the same. He had the nasty habit of biting the inside of his cheek, and tugging on his hair when he was frustrated. He had a temper that flared up too fast, sometimes out of nowhere, but never toward her.

He respected her in a way she'd never seen, aside from Angela and family. Other than drinking a little too much a few nights before, she'd never seen him touch anything else. There were plenty of drugs available during the bonfires and parties from outsiders, but it seemed his friends knew better than to have it in the house. They had a respect for him that she'd rarely seen outside her own friendship with Angela.

His singing voice was hot as hell, and something he rarely shared. He would play his guitar for others, but only sang for her. After hearing him sing _Silent Lucidity_ and _Sex and Candy_ , she wondered how she'd managed to keep from jumping him already. She wanted him, despite the uncertainty.

 _Tonight._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

A person could schedule every minute of a day, but sometimes, life takes unexpected turns, fucking everything up. Edward wished he'd foreseen the problem before it even occurred later that day.

Instead of bed rest, he'd been in it with Bella.

Only Alec had sea legs, the rest of the group spent a good portion of their fishing experience puking their guts out. After a few hours and some fishing, they felt better, but not much. After finally reaching land sometime after one in the afternoon, they were starving and headed out to eat. Then they got food poisoning and spent the rest of the day chained to toilets.

Alec had to put his foot down when the girls offered to help, and sent them away. Edward did not want his girl watching him run to the bathroom every time his stomach roiled. That was not sexy, at all. He had to give his cousin credit, because he'd taken good care of them. Gone out to buy the things Bella and Angela had suggested would help, and walked Riker whenever he had to go out.

The next morning after the disastrous fishing trip, Edward called his girl. "Morning, Bella," he croaked, sitting out on the balcony as everyone slept.

"Hey," she whispered. He heard the rustling of fabric and the sound of the sliding door that led to the balcony, open and close. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, old as fuck and sore," he grumbled, rubbing at his stomach. "I thought maybe I'd drink enough to get sick maybe once or twice this vacation, but not this."

"Aw, poor baby." She wasn't teasing him, sounding genuinely concerned and he liked that. "Any chance your guard dog cousin will let me come over to check on you."

"Trust me, Bella, you don't want to be here right now," he said, tugging on his hair. He wanted to see her, but he wasn't feeling his best. Holding up the phone to talk to her was taking all this strength. "Give us another day."

"Okay." Her voice sounded off, small and distant. "I get it."

He closed his eyes and cursed. "Don't. Please don't for think for one moment that I'm lying." He heard her sniff, and fuck, if it didn't piss him off and make him want to smash her ex's face in. "Do you seriously think that I would have Alec lie on my behalf? Trust me, if I wasn't interested in you, you'd know it. Don't let the stupid shit some asshole did to you ruin a chance for something good."

"How good can it be when it will all end in, what, a week?" He heard the anger that tightened her voice. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm trying. I know I shouldn't put you or your friends in the same category as him. I'm sorry that I doubted for a second, but give me a break. You all disappear for a day, refused to let us in a house that looked completely trashed by the way, and there were used condoms in the bushes, Edward." She cursed a few times, but continued. "We thought maybe you had a party and didn't want us there."

"I'd ask you to trust me, but I know it's useless." Having his parents not trust him was bad enough, for some reason this felt worse. "I can guarantee you that there was no party, though." Edward didn't bother to explain further and said goodbye before Bella had a chance to say another word. "Maybe I'll see you around."

.

.

.

"God, will you stop acting like such a dick and just go talk to her." Alec was at the grill, flipping a burger. Everyone was feeling better since the puke-fest two days earlier and hungry enough to eat a horse. They'd gone earlier into town to buy a few things, including some charcoal.

"No," Edward said, not bothering to look up from the book he grabbed on a whim. "Where's Riker, anyway?" They better not have lost his dog.

"James and Ben took him down to the beach. Apparently, he misses a five foot something, sexy brunette."

They'd gone to see Bella, taking his dog."Fuck you, asshole."

"Do you even know the story behind her ex?" Alec asked, but offered no more. Edward looked up and shrugged. "I didn't think so. Angela told me enough to know that seeing Bella even talk to you was a fucking miracle."

"Yeah, but I'm the one paying for his mistakes."

"Maybe, but if some girl did the number that asshole did to her, I'd have a hard time moving on and trusting anybody with my heart."

Edward looked away, hating his cousin a little. Alec knew more about Bella's ex than he did, and only because he didn't want to know. It was harder than he expected it to be to hear her talk about being with someone else. He knew it wasn't fair. It was before he entered her life, but it wasn't any easier to hear.

"Do you think it's easy for me? I fucking lost my brother, and in a couple of months, I'm probably going to lose my parents." The few times he called to check in, ended in a screaming match on the phone.

"You don't know that, cuz."

Edward shook his head, hitting his thigh with the book. "Maybe it's good this happened. I don't think I can handle saying goodbye to her in the end."

"I think it might be a little late for that," Alec said, shaking his head.

Edward's jaw clenched before he answered. "It was nothing."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

.

.

.

"What are you doing here, baby?" Alec asked as he opened the door for Angela. She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, but she looked upset. Edward returned his attention to the television, waiting for James and Ben to hurry the fuck up. They were heading to Pismo or maybe to catch a movie. Riker rested beside him, head on his thigh, looking at him concerned.

Three days had passed since Edward had last seen or heard from her. Though it felt like more.

"Have any of you heard from or seen Bella today?"

That got his attention, and Riker immediately became alert. Edward's heart started to pound as he waited for Alec to say something.

"I haven't, and Edward has his head so far up his ass, he hasn't left the couch for much more than sleep."

Edward rose to his feet and leaned against the adjacent wall from the front door to look at them. "I haven't heard from her in days. Considering how worried you look, why don't you tell us why you think something is wrong?"

"Peter found out from his sister where we were staying and stopped by last night."

"And that supposed to mean something to me."

It was in a flash, a move Edward hadn't seen coming. Alec had him pinned against the wall, his forearm against his throat, Angela screaming for him to stop.

Alec's blue eyes were blazing. "Look, asshole. It wasn't my story to tell, hell even Angela knows she wasn't supposed to tell me. That fucker drugged her, had his real girlfriend fuck with her, before Angie found them, and put a stop to it. So when Angie says that that fucker came to see her, all the way from Seattle, you best believe you should be worried."

The others stood by, having heard everything after Angela screamed. Everyone was stunned. Edward felt sick, bile rising in his throat. "Jesus…fuck...Where the fuck is she then?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Everyone scrambled into the van and drove to Bella's family beach house. Alec didn't offer any apology after he said his piece, and Edward didn't want one. It was interesting to see his cousin protective of a girl, though unsurprising. He'd always been that way, just didn't outwardly show it often.

Edward's hand shook as he dialed Bella's number, only for it to go straight to voicemail. He immediately tried again. "Angela, tell us exactly what happened the night before?" he asked, cursing when it went to voicemail again. James was driving her car; she was too shaken up after the fight with Alec.

She took a deep breath before answering. "We were watching movies, planning to go out the beach and roast marshmallows, when he just showed up."

"What the fuck did he want?" Alec asked, pulling down Bella's street. "Hasn't he'd done enough?"

Edward hated that Alec knew what happened and he only knew a few facts. "How the fuck is he not in jail if he drugged her?"

"He was, but not long. They couldn't get assault charges to stick." Angela leaned between the two front seats, her hands twisting on her knees. "She told him to leave, that she was calling the police. Said she wanted nothing to do with him, and when he tried to come inside, she kicked him in the balls."

Edward relaxed a little. "That's my girl."

Angela huffed, but didn't otherwise respond to his words. "He left and we decided to stay inside just in case, locked up, set the alarm. We called the police and told them there a suspicious car that kept circling in the neighborhood and they patrolled for a bit, but Peter was long gone. I woke up this morning, my car still there but she was gone, along with her purse. I tried calling her, but she wasn't answering her phone."

They pulled up into the driveway, and before it even stopped, Edward jumped out and sprinted to the door. "Bella!" Angela had it open soon after, all them calling her name. They had no idea where to go from there, and nobody had Alice or Jasper's numbers. Then out of nowhere, she was coming in from the garage, looking shocked and perfectly fine.

Edward had to stop and catch his breath, his heart still pounding hard. "Where have you been?" More than one person blurted out, but she focused on him the longest.

"I went to have breakfast with Alice and Jasper." Confusion had her cautiously approaching them. "What's going on?"

"You didn't think to tell Angela?" Edward was well aware that he was yelling, but fuck, he'd been worried something had happened to her.

"I left her a note, on the fridge." She pointed at to it, but realized it wasn't there. Her eyes dropped to the floor near a cabinet and she bent to pick up a yellow post it from the floor. "Oops. What has you all looking at me like that?"

"Angela said you weren't here when she woke up, and with your late night visitor, she was worried." Edward crossed his arms over his chest, watching her face lose all the color. Fuck, she hadn't wanted anyone to know what happened.

"Bella, I…" Angela started but didn't seem to know what to say.

Edward watched as Bella took a few steps back, her back ramrod straight and her shoulders almost up to her ears. The tension was practically rolling over, her cheeks suddenly turning bright pink.

"So you all know what an idiot I was." She tossed the towel she had in her hands and turned away. "I was going to take a jog this morning and he was outside in his truck."

"Where?" Alec growled, the rest of the guys ready to go find the fucker. "Point me in the right direction and we'll get him to leave."

"Thanks, but you're too late." Bella stated. Her voice cold and distant; it was ten times worse than the day he last spoke with her on the phone. Every muscle in Edward's body was tense with an underlying need to hold her. "I called my Uncle Jasper. He, along with a few friends from a nearby motorcycle club, decided to introduce themselves to Peter." She walked past them all, toward the balcony. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone."

She was gone before any of them could say a word.

"I messed up," Angela whispered, wiping at tears as Alec wrapped his arms around her. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"You only told me because I was worried about my cousin, and you wanted to alleviate my concern. And from the way she just handled us knowing, as if it was all her fault, she never would've said anything to us, even if Peter suddenly showed up at a party."

Edward had to talk to her. He felt like shit for yelling at her, as if she was some child, and after not talking for days. One thing he learned in the last ten minutes was that he finally understood where his parents were coming from. If he felt that worried about Bella, someone he already cared so deeply for, he could only imagine how much worse his parents felt about him going off on his own.

"I'm going to go talk to her," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Give us a few hours, please." Everyone agreed, leaving in the van with the intention of hitting the beach for a while. "Come on, boy." He tapped his leg and walked down to the beach with Riker at his heels.

There were more people than usual, but it was the middle of June and it was expected. He watched a little girl smash into her big brother's sand castle, giggling when he dumped sand on her tummy. He'd always wanted a little sister, but after his parents had him, they couldn't conceive anymore. Putting himself in their shoes, he understood their worries, but they needed to get a grip. They were in his face all the time, and had made it impossible to mourn his brother. They spent more time being angry at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, Riker already in her lap as he walked up to where she sat in the sand. "Come to yell at me some more?"

He sat down beside her, but a few feet away, though he wanted to be closer. "No. I just want to talk about what happened, and the other night." She stiffened even further, nearly curling up in a little ball with Riker still in her lap. "Wish I would've met him so I could kick his ass."

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble," she said softly, running a hand through Riker's fur. Sensing the tension between them, Edward's dog barked at them both twice and ran toward the water.

"It would've been worth it." She mumbled a soft 'thanks' and doing her best not to look at him. "I'm sorry I hung up on you."

She shrugged. "I understood. I would've done the same."

"I wish you'd trust me." He turned to look at her, her hair up in a messy bun, curls escaping around her ears and neck. God, he wanted to touch her so bad. "I would never do the things he's done to you."

"I know."

"Will you tell me?" For a while, neither of said a word, watching Riker play with the two kids he'd seen earlier.

"I was a junior and he'd already graduated the year before. We officially met at a party. I had a crush on him while he was still in school. He was sweet, charming, kind of a golden boy. Went to a state college on a baseball scholarship, and for some reason, he wanted me. Everything seemed good for a while. I knew he was busy, but when he came home there were always excuses for not hanging out or coming to see me, like food poisoning."

"Well fuck." That explained her reaction a little more.

"Yeah, anyway, he had no problem sneaking me out of the house to fool around, but that's the only time I saw him. I questioned him, asked if he wanted to take a break. He said no and that he loved me. The next night, he took me to a party, introduced me to a few others that he graduated with and a girl he supposedly just met. She went to my high school, a year younger than me, but no big deal, right?

"I don't remember much after she offered me a drink, just her trying to kiss me, and him encouraging her. Angela must have seen us go up to the room together and checked on me a few minutes later, stopped them before they could go further. I found out later that they'd been together for years, and they liked to experiment and play games. I was far from willing."

Edward clenched his teeth, hard enough to hurt. "What happened to them?"

"He was arrested, but his daddy has big bucks and he got off with a slap on a wrist. My dad almost lost his job over it. By they went after her, Charlotte had spread rumors that it was a consensual threesome and everyone thought I was a slut. I couldn't trust anyone for a long time, only Angela made an effort to find out the truth of that night."

The silence between them was thick, and Edward had to watch helplessly as she curled further into herself. For a few minutes, he didn't know what to say. The longer they remained silent, the more she shook.

"I need to hold you. Will you let me?" he asked, and when she nodded, he pulled her onto his lap. "I'm so fucking sorry that happened to you. I should've called you, instead of sending Alec to run interference. I hated that you didn't trust me, and it made me think of how my parents didn't, either. I took my anger about that on you. I know we haven't known each other long, but it hurt more than I can say. I have my parents on my back all the time, and then you didn't believe me."

"It was only for a second. I told myself you weren't Peter, but it was too late. The—"

"The damage was already done." He held her close, nearly cradling her in his arms. She pulled him by the front of his gray hoodie a little closer, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. He kissed her nose and held her there.

"What are we doing to do?" she whispered.

He didn't even have to ask what she meant. He already knew. "I don't know."

Whatever they decided, it would eventually hurt. **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Six days—that was all they had together before Edward, Alec and their friends left the sunny beaches to drive all the way to Portland, Oregon. From there, it was a four to five hour drive to Forks, where Bella lived. If she'd give him any indication she wanted more than the next six days, he'd drive up to see her as often as he could until...

How much more could he have with her after he moved to California in mid-August? He still had no idea where she was going to school, too scared to ask. If she stayed in Washington, they'd at least be able to call or Skype each other without a time difference. If they had lived in the same area, they would have at least been able to see each other whenever they came home on the holidays and school breaks. Since they didn't, there wasn't even the possibility of that. Her college could be across the country, for all he knew. That would make things even more difficult, because he wouldn't be able to afford plane tickets often. Those were all very good reasons why he hadn't kissed her again. If three days without seeing her had sucked as much as it did after only knowing her for a few days, it would be a hundred times worse in the months ahead.

 _I shouldn't be thinking about this now._

"She's good," Alec said, using a golf club as a walking stick. They were waiting for Bella to take her swing on the sixth hole at Morro Bay's only golf course. Bella's uncle hooked them up with four passes, club rentals, and even two golf carts. "How often do you come down here, Bella?"

She took her shot, shielding her eyes to see the ball arc in the air. Alec and James whistled, patting her back as they made their way to the golf cart. "Nice," she said with a smile. She turned her attention to Alec and shrugged. "I spent a lot of time at my grandparent's beach house growing, up , but we usually stayed in town. The last time I visited Morro Bay or Pismo was about six years ago before my grandmother got sick."

They all knew her grandparents had passed, her grandfather only recently.

"Who taught you how to play?" James asked, draping his arm over her shoulders. "You're good."

"My grandpa did," she said with a pretty smile. "He used to say his doctor and lawyer buddies were cheaters." She giggled as Alec dramatically offered to take her clubs for her.

"Your chariot awaits," Alec said, taking her hand and helping in the passenger seat of a golf cart.

Edward rolled his eyes and settled behind the wheel of the other. He wanted to hate his cousin again; in fact all of his friends, to be honest. They were going out of their way to make her feel good and treat her like a lady. She deserved it, but none of the things he did for her set him apart because of it.

"You know you could stop fucking moping and just kiss her," James aid, tapping a beat on his thigh. "I get it, you're scared."

"I'm not," Edward said through clenched teeth.

James chuckled and shook his head. "She's different, probably one of the reasons I didn't try to get into her pants." Edward snapped his head toward him and glared, earning another laugh. "See, you can't stand the idea of anyone else with her. Like I said, she's different. Saying goodbye to her is something guys like us would regret. She'll be there every time you think of the beach or summer."

Edward was afraid she already was; he'd always associate the sun and the scent of the salty air with her. He told James that and shrugged.

"So if that's already the case, why not add to the Bella files?" He waggled his eyebrows, groaning when Edward punched his shoulder. "Get your mind out of the gutter, asshole. I just meant, if she's already stuck in there, why not make the best of it? More memories."

"Because I'm just starting to pick up the pieces after losing Riley," Edward said, parking beside Alec and Bella's golf cart. The rest of the crew and Angela weren't interested in golf, and instead, went to the nearby city to catch a movie and meet up with a couple of girls they all met the day before. Not Peter's sister and her friends, but others that were staying down the street from Bella and Angela.

Since the day before, Edward had talked a little with her after she told him about Peter on the beach. It hadn't been enough, though, and he wanted more, but their friends had surrounded them, leaving them little opportunity.

James slapped his arm. "Well, think of it this way, maybe she can help keep those pieces together." He hopped off, running toward Alec to jump on his back. "Fucker, you're supposed to be riding with me. I'm your spider monkey."

Bella laughed, holding on to her stomach as Alec tried to shake James off. "Are you all so…" she started to say, but couldn't seem to find the words.

Alec was the first to reply for her. "Hot."

James pushed Alec away and bowed like an idiot. "Amazing."

Edward cocked and eyebrow. "Obnoxious."

"I think all of the above and more." Bella threw her hands in the air and wheeled them around, and she talked that way often. It was cute. She grabbed her golf bag and huffed, pretending to be disgusted with Alec as he kept getting in her way.

"You shall not pass!" he said, thumping his golf club much like Gandalf in the movie.

She tried hard not to smile at him, but not successfully. She was dressed in this one-piece thing she called a romper, short but classy. The problem was that she was getting a lot of attention from old dudes. Twice, the guys had to growl at some of them as they waited for her to play.

"She agreed that we were hot," Alec said, nudging Edward's arm with his elbow. Bella was busy with James, trying to help him with his swing. "You need to grab life by the horns, Edward. Go after the girl before you regret it."

"I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't."

Alec shrugged. "Maybe, but I think I'd rather know what it was like to be with her than always wondering what it _could_ have been like."

"She hasn't said anything."

"Have you?"

No, he hadn't. After she asked him what they were going to do the night before, he said nothing. Only sat with her in his lap and held her until everyone found them sometime later.

Bella stood back to watch James make his shot and clapped when he did better than he had all morning. "Your turn, Edward," she said over her shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

Despite his doubts and fear, she was still the same beautiful girl, who had mile-high walls around her. Walls that she'd let fall for the right guy one day. _Just talk to her, dumbass._

By the end of their game, Bella kicked all their asses with Alec coming in second. As the winner, they had to pay for her lunch. They ended up in Pismo to grab her favorite clam chowder and ate on the beach, meeting with the others in Cayucos later. Edward had a choice to make. As he watched Bella interact with friends, new and old, he realized he never really had one in the first place. He just had to talk to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

After the freak out over of Peter, Bella had been a little quiet, but she loved what her friends were trying to do by not letting her dwell on it. What she didn't expect, was how they didn't treat her like the others from her school or tiny town. The guys and Angela tried to pull her into conversations and activities, not allowing her to spend too much time in her head.

She appreciated them for it all, but she hadn't had a chance to talk privately with Edward since she told him about Peter. She wasn't sure what kept him at arm's length, and she hated it. Was he doing it for her benefit or his? She wanted to roll her eyes at herself.

It was shady where she set up her towel on the beach, hoping to take a little nap. After spending the day before surrounded by friends and good conversation, she had hoped for a better night's rest than she had in the past few nights. She barely caught a couple of hours, and it'd been restless.

"Hey," Edward said, shaking off some water along with Riker. His dog came by long enough to say hi to Bella and lick her arm before going back to play with the tide. Edward sat beside her as several of their friends set up a volleyball net. "You okay? You've been so quiet."

 _So have you_ , she wanted to say, but settled on a tiny shrug. He looked worried, but she couldn't think of what to say to make him feel better about her.

He pulled his knees up, his khaki board shorts wet from the water, his shirt long forgotten somewhere. His eyes were especially green that afternoon after their golf excursion, but the bags beneath them worried her. His hand rose from the sand stretched toward her, but hesitated just out of reach. "I really miss you."

Tears formed in her eyes as she mimicked his position, wrapping her arms around her legs and settling her cheek on her knees to look at him. "I miss you, too." Taking the first step that he seemed to need from her, she slipped her hand into his. "I don't know what's going to happen, Edward. But maybe we can go back to the way it was before we fought."

"There's no going back, and I wouldn't want that." As if he saw the hurt that she felt fill her eyes, he was quick to clarify. "You didn't talk to me freely, Bella. You were so careful about everything you said, and yeah, so was I. But if I didn't find something to talk about, you'd say nothing until I found another topic. Now that I know what happened, what held you back, I'm hoping you'll be willing to talk to me. I want to know everything."

She offered him a soft smile and hooked her pinky around his. "I want to know everything about you, too." His answering grin was infectious and they laughed together. After kicking ass in golf, she changed into a new blue bikini that made her sun kissed skin glow.

They talked for a little while, though nothing important that they wanted to save for later, when they were truly alone. Their friends were all over the beach, some playing a game of volleyball, the others tossing a football around. It wasn't long before Bella used her free hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

"You're exhausted," he said, moving a little closer and slipping a few curls behind her ear. She touched the dark circles beneath his eyes. "And so am I." He gestured toward her blanket, lowering back and taking her with him. She sighed as she settled her head on his chest. Lying beside Edward, with the sound of the ocean and her friends nearby, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

.

.

.

Something kept tickling Edward's cheek, so he swept it away, thinking it was Bella's hair. It kept coming back, and that time he slapped it away. Someone snorted and poked his forehead, so he turned a little to avoid it. Maybe he'd been dreaming of falling asleep with Bella on the beach. If he had been, he wanted to go back to sleep.

That time, something prodded his back, causing him to arch away. "Fuck you, assholes. Let me sleep." The guys laughed but he heard the distinct sound of Bella moaning, and felt her thigh slide along his. He cracked an eye open, ready to tell them all off for waking her.

"Looks like you all need a cold shower," James said, fist bumping Alec and holding up a cooler.

Edward's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he realized what they were about to do. He rolled and pulled Bella beneath him, and cried out when ice-cold water hit his back. Bella looked shocked under him, staring at him with wide brown eyes. Soon she started to shake and he wondered how much cold water she'd gotten blasted with, until he realized she was giggling.

He glared at her, kissed her lips quickly, running after James and tackling him into the softer sand. "What the fuck, asshole!"

James laughed and managed to get away. "I was saving you from embarrassing yourself. You were ready to set up camp." Alec and the guys were laughing so hard, some landing on their knees and pointing fingers. "I was afraid you'd hurt Bella with that thing."

Edward groaned, sprawled in the sand, arm draped over his eyes. Quicksand would have come in handy at that moment. He looked to where he left Bella sitting up on her towel; appeared thoroughly amused, though trying not to show it. Then she winked at him.

 _Why is she winking?_

"Aw, it sounds like someone is jealous because all he has is a pup tent while Edward's up and ready in sixty seconds."

The guys went silent for a few seconds, and then started cracking up with tears in their eyes. Angela tried hard not to snort and laugh, but failed. James faked being shot in the balls, his eyes rolling back as he fell back beside Edward.

James looked at him and shrugged. "I had to do it, trust me. You two were practically putting on a show, I was afraid someone was going to pull out their phone and record it. That must have been one hell of a dream you two seemed to be sharing."

Edward groaned again and shook his head. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Not for at least ten years, but at least she didn't put you in your place." James chuckled, jumping to his feet and offering him a hand up. "That girl has more fire in her than the fucking sun. She's a keeper."

"Thought I'd never hear something like that from you," Edward said, dusting off some of the sand. "I thought you hated the idea of monogamy."

"For me, yeah, sure, but that's never been you. Now, let's cool off with a game before we head inside for dinner." James ran over to the current game of volleyball with the others.

Bella walked over, helping him with the sand all over his chest. It didn't help much. "It looks like someone needs another dip in the ocean."

He waggled his eyebrows. "You care to join me?"

"Lead the way, Cap."

 _Fuck me,_ he thought; he loved that she called him that. "Trust me?" he asked, waiting for her answer.

Confusion furrowed her brow, but she nodded. "Wh—" She screamed as he tossed over his shoulder, kissed her thigh, and ran toward the water. "Oh my God, Edward! Don't you dare!"

He dared.

The water was fucking cold after lying out on the sand for the last hour. He almost backed out from tossing Bella in the water, but she smacked his ass. Shocked and oddly turned on, he told her to hold her breath and dove into the water. He felt around and his fingers threaded around hers before they bobbed to the surface. She wiped away water, sputtering and shaking her head.

"I changed my mind," Bella said, pouting and placing her hands on his chest. He slid his thumb along that beautiful bottom lip, his other hand on her hip as they treaded water. "You don't fight fair when you look at me like that."

He smiled at her, making her playfully huff. "I never said I did."

Her hands slid down his sides, pulling him just a little closer. Soft fingers danced up his arms, to curl into his hair and then pushed his head down, dunking him beneath the water. By the time he surfaced, she was already running onto the beach. The second she saw him coming after her, she screamed and tried to zigzag in a poor attempt of escaping. It wasn't long before they tumbled onto her towel, both wet and unable to stop smiling.

"Should I get the other cooler?" Ben asked from somewhere nearby. Edward couldn't care less; not when Bella's lips were on his, her arms wrapped tight around him. The rest of the world fell away. Nothing mattered but the feel and taste of her mouth, the warmth she seemed to radiate, even after having been in the water. She really was fire in his arms, beneath his touch, and he wanted more.

That was until Riker licked their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"Are you coming to watch or learn?" Alec asked Bella as he drove toward Pismo the following day. It was still dark, but Edward, his cousin, and Bella were heading to catch some waves. James was sleeping off a migraine and the others were staying with Angela and a couple of girls they met that spent the night.

"To watch," she said, practically yawning. She curled up further against Edward in the backseat, sipping on some coffee she made. "I brought my camera, too."

Edward kissed the top of her hair, loving the soft scent of something sweet in it. "Let's hope you manage not to fall asleep."

"Maybe, but some hot guys surfing might help keep me awake." Edward was about to say thanks, but she continued. "Do you think we'll see any guys like that when we get there?" He groaned as Alec chuckled. She started to laugh as Edward tried to tickle her, but she was wearing his hoodie and wrapped in a blanket. He wasn't very successful. "I'm kidding. You two will be the hottest guys there."

"Quit inflating Alec's head, Bella," Edward said, nipping her earlobe. "He's liable to float away when he surfs." Though they hadn't done much more than have fun with their friends the night before, but they did fool around on her bed before falling asleep. He liked waking up next to her.

"Fuck you, Eddie," Alec said, flipping him off without taking his eyes off the road. "Can't believe you two made me your chauffer, and you're both so disgustingly cute, it's nauseating."

"Eddie," Bella repeated, laughing when Edward winced.

"That's what you get from what he said, the nickname I despise." Edward stopped pouting when Bella kissed his cheek. "I don't like it."

"Ex?"

"Yup, that's why he hates it. Jessica Stanley has a voice that only a mother could love," Alec replied, turning into the nearly vacant parking lot. There were about five cars total in the lot as dawn approached likely all surfers. "Though I'm pretty sure she didn't, either."

Bella looked Edward at him. "What was wrong with her voice?"

"She had one of those baby voices, and whenever she called me Eddie, it was like nails on the chalkboard." Edward shook his head, shuddering. "She was a little too nice, but she put Nanny Fine to shame."

"She really did," Alec said, before jumping out of the van. He stretched, immediately took off his shirt, Edward doing the same. They each grabbed a wet suit to change into, Bella giving them privacy as she grabbed her things. "Fuck yeah, the tide is high enough. Ready, Eddie?"

Edward flipped him off, taking Bella's chair and the small cooler they packed for later. Alec introduced them to some of the regulars and Bella asked for permission to take photos. Most of them couldn't have cared less; others gave her their email addresses to get copies. A couple of the men tried to get her number, but Edward was quick to put a stop to that by leading her to the beach.

"You're cute when you're jealous," Bella murmured as she settled into her chair. She batted her lashes playfully at him and puckered her lips. "Why not put their doubts to rest?" He wasn't a caveman and she was quite capable of holding her own, but he kissed her good and hard. She licked the corner of his mouth as he pulled away, and then all he wanted to do was find a suitable place to fool around with her some more. From the look in her pretty eyes, she wanted the same thing.

They had a few things to clear up, but until then, he would love every second with her. "I'll be back."

"Don't worry about me," she said, held up her camera. "I'll be just fine."

"Ready?" Alec asked, running up the beach and toward the pier. Some of the others, about five men and two women, were doing the same.

"What are they doing?" Bella asked Edward, confused.

"The tide is high, which means we can jump off the pier."

Alec waggled his eyebrows and said, "See you on the other side!"

Bella's eyes widened as Edward kissed her one more time and ran after Alec, the board he borrowed thumping against his side. He heard Bella on his heels, her camera clicking away. Everyone's "yahoos" and "fuck yeahs" were loud as they jumped over the railing, with the sound of the waves as their backdrop.

Alec jumped into the water below, just as Edward reached the railing and sailed over. He twisted midair and threw Bella a kiss, shifting again to hit the water right and not hurt himself. Water surrounded him, and the pier appeared distorted overhead as he swam to the surface. He broke through and looked up to see Bella shaking her head.

"You're fucking crazy!"

"About you!" He laughed at her shocked face, and then swam toward Alec and some of the others, already knowing it was going to be a good day.

.

.

.

They spent most of the morning in Pismo before heading back to Cayucos, and everyone was trying to decide if they should go to the boardwalk in Santa Cruz the next day. They wanted to go early enough to catch all the attractions, but also wanted to see the boardwalk at night. It would be a long day.

"Tell me about your family," Edward said as he handed Bella a bottle of water. The rest of their friends were out on the deck of her family's house, discussing plans while barbequing. Earlier she found a hammock to tie between two posts near the base of the stairs. Her bikini was black, but she covered it in a lacy, off white thing that made his imagination run wild.

She looked up at him with a lazy smile, thanking him for the water. "Want to join me?"

He looked at the hammock and had his doubts it would hold them both up. "My Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett told me where it was in the house. He said it held him up and he's like two of you."

Edward laughed and asked her to get off. If one of them was going to fall on their ass, it would be him. He slowly lay back, finally relaxing when it just swung a little. He held up an arm as an invitation for her to join him. She tilted her head to one side, her gaze running over him. He was shirtless again, wearing a pair of light cargo pants that he rolled up in case they took a walk on the beach later.

"Don't leave me hanging," he said, grinning when she tried not to openly ogle his junk. "I mean hanging in the hammock all by myself." She flushed and slipped in beside him, curling up and nuzzling his neck. "Tell me more about your aunts and uncles. I already met Alice and Jasper. I can't imagine the rest of them."

"It was only my dad and Rosalie for a while, and they're about eight years apart, which is probably why she's a lot cooler." She shook her head. "Actually, that's not fair. He wasn't strict and didn't forbid me from dating, not until after the shit with Peter. Even then, it wasn't a 'you're not leaving this house' kind of thing." Edward wished his parents were supportive rather than limiting his freedom. "I think it scared him that he couldn't fully protect me. He's the Chief of Police and someone fucked with his daughter and he could do nothing."

"I can't imagine it was easy to let you come down here practically all alone. Alice and Jasper may be close, but not that close."

"I call to check in often, they have the neighbors checking on us, and I refuse to be a victim again," she said, shrugging. He kissed the top of her head and already knew he liked her enough to want more than the rest of his vacation.

"Let's see, Rosalie is a hairdresser, who has a hobby of building hot rods. Something my grandfather did in his spare time, too. She met my Uncle Emmett at his shop that does body work and paint jobs. The rest was history for those two by the end of the week, and they married a few months later. Now, my Aunt Alice, there's a reason there's some animosity between them, she's their half-sister, and from his mistress."

"Shit."

"Apparently my grandparents had split for almost two years at one point, but lived together. My dad and Aunt Rose had no idea, they thought sleeping in separate bedrooms was normal. Then one day, Alice's mother showed up, with all of her daughter's things packed in one bag, and said she no longer wanted to be a mom and left her there."

"Sounds like an episode of one of those soap operas my mom loves."

She nodded, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest. "All of this, of course, this was before I showed up, but the cool thing was that my grandmother gave Alice a place in her heart, as if she always belonged there."

"How old was Alice?"

"She was almost five at the time." She looked up at him, touching his bottom lip. He gave her a brief kiss and noticed how more relaxed she felt afterward. "It took a while for things to smooth out between my dad and my grandparents. As you can imagine, it rocked all of them. It was years before he could see Alice as his sister. Things were good for a while, and then she met Jasper in the soup kitchen one Christmas, and they were married a couple of months later, the day after she turned eighteen."

Edward already knew Bella hadn't seen much of her aunt after that.

"I'm noticing a trend here," he said playfully, hoping to alleviate some of the tension. He loved that she was opening up more to him. "Are you going to tell me your parents met and married within months?"

"A year," she said, trying to match his tone. Edward could see it in her eyes; she was still worried about when they would have to say goodbye in a few days. "Maybe you should get away while you still can."

His eyes roamed over her face, noticing how much some of her freckles darkened over the last few days. Her lips looked so soft and he mimicked the way she usually asked for a kiss, hoping she'd deliver.

She did.

Her lips were far from hesitant and he loved how familiar they were already, and completely unforgettable. He felt her hum softly as he threaded his fingers through the strands of her hair, eliciting a series of moves that would remain etched in his memory forever. She shifted against his side so that he felt the lace of her top ride up a little and the warm skin beneath it on his abs, her silky thigh sliding between his. He muttered a soft, "fuck," when she rocked it enough for him to harden completely, her fingers tugging on his hair. His free hand skimmed down her back and under the lace, he and groaned as he cupped her ass. She had an incredible body and she felt so good in his arms.

The sound of their friends coming down the stairs to the beach had them reluctantly pulling away. He looked into her eyes, sweeping some of her hair behind her ear. "How about we let things happen naturally?"

"Even if it means we have to say goodbye in the end?"

He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over the curve. "Not if you're going to regret it."

She shook her head quickly, pressed her lips against his for a soft kiss. "Never."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

After stuffing their faces on burgers and grilled chicken, Edward, Bella, and their friends sat around the fire on the beach. The wind was especially cold when the sun set earlier, and everyone was happy to be together and warm around a fire. A few girls they met the day before were staying with Bella and Angela and seemed to get along with the others.

Mike was talking up one of newcomers named Jane, as Eric tried to teach Zafrina how to serve a volleyball; their net still set up. Ben seemed content to talk to the very shy Heidi, who often timidly smiled at him. All three were on a spontaneous road trip and from the central California, unaware of how hard it was to get a last minute, _affordable,_ hotel near the beach. After talking with them, Bella checked with her parents and Alice, and the girls were staying for the rest of the week at her place.

The newcomers also meant each of their houses were full, leaving little privacy. Thankfully, Bella still had her own room and invited Edward to stay the night with her for the rest of his vacation. How could he say no to that offer? It was too bad that Bella and Angela were staying longer than they were; driving up together would've been fun.

Edward and his friends all sat down to talk earlier to see if they could stay for the extra week, but at Bella's place after the newbies left. She had indicated that she wouldn't charge them.

Unfortunately, Eric and Mike had work the two days after they originally intended to be home. Jobs in their small area were hard to come by and they couldn't afford to let them go. James had his cousin's wedding on the east coast, and his whole family was leaving early to help. Edward and Alec could stay, but couldn't leave the rest of their friends without a ride. In other words, they were leaving the following Wednesday, maybe Thursday if they agreed to drive without stopping for anything other than gas.

They had to make the most of their remaining time together. Everyone agreed to hit the road the following morning to check out the boardwalk in Santa Cruz. Alice and Jasper had given them each an unlimited pass for the rides, and gave Bella a gas card as one of her graduation presents. All they had to spend money on was food.

Music pounded a heavy beat nearby, everyone taking advantage of the last hour before they would have to lower the volume significantly. They followed the noise ordinance to avoid the law showing up, with so many people drinking underage.

Edward watched Bella dance with the girls, her hands in the air and hips swaying. He wasn't the only one with their gaze glued to them. Who could blame them? Her laughter rang, filtered a little higher with her tongue hanging out. She'd giggle and smile, swerve and drop down low, mimicking the other girls.

It was driving him insane.

Someone slapped the back of Edward's head, but without looking, he punched the fucker in the arm. "Asshole."

"Shit, you're knuckles are boney as fuck," Alec whined and plopped down in the chair beside him, rubbing his shoulder. "Why are you not out there with her? We got less than a week and you're down here with the rest of us."

Edward shook his head, his eyes on Bella. "Look at her, she's having fun. From what she told me about the last year of her life, it's a rarity. I can't take that away from her." He laughed as the music changed and the girls started head-banging, laughing more. The way her skin glowed from the light of the fire made him want to join her. He would soon enough, but he wanted her to enjoy herself for a while longer. "Then there's the fact that she told me yesterday she was drugged and assaulted. I'm not an asshole that's going to push her."

"I see your point." Alec popped the top of another Heineken. "You're not like him, you know? I know you're still afraid to care for her too much." Edward grunted in response. "After Bree died, Riley wasn't the same. Despite his broken heart, he fucked any girl in skinny jeans or a skirt, until it wasn't enough for him to forget."

After Riley lost his girlfriend of two years in a car accident, he looked for anything to help him cope, eventually turning to the drugs that killed him.

"He was worse than you and James combined."

"Exactly, which is why you dated so little, afraid your parents would have another thing to compare you to him." Alec shrugged. "Then again, you never realized half the girls in school wanted you."

Edward had, until his brother died and not much else mattered after that.

"We talked about it, and decided we'd let it happen naturally. Look what happened the last time we planned."

Yeah, he wasn't happy with the way he handled that day and he knew she felt the same on her end.

"Puke fest." Alec groaned, shaking his head. "I get it, but I'm glad to see you like this again." Edward offered him a smile. "It's a good thing she's moving to California, too."

Edward's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What did you just say?"

"That's she's moving to California, too." Alec looked confused. "Have you even talked to her about college?"

"No, it's a subject we tend to avoid."

Alec's head fell back, looking at up the night sky. "What the fuck am I going to do with you?"

"Do you know what school she's going to?" he asked, practically ready to jump to his feet and run to her.

"No, Angela mentioned in passing," Alec said much too innocently. "Why don't you go find out?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "You know, don't you?" He didn't wait around for the answer and made his way through the dancing girls. Several of them whistled, as Bella cocked her finger for him to come to her. She didn't have to ask him twice. Her arms circled around his neck the second he was within reach, as a hum vibrated through her when his hands settled on her hips. Still dressed in the black bikini and lacy cover thing from earlier, she'd added a pair of cut offs that hugged her ass and his blue button up. Her fingers played with the shorter hair at the nape of his neck, and he had to dip down for a taste of her sweet mouth.

After a few seconds, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "What school are you going to this fall?" She looked confused, likely wondering why he would bring it up when they had avoided it so often since they met. "Please tell me."

"Cal Poly. It's in San Luis—"

He cut her off with a groan and another kiss, his hands drifting from her hips, over her ass and down the backs of her thighs to lift her up. She made a little noise in her throat in surprise as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"I take it," she said, pausing for a second to catch her breath, then another kiss. She pulled away to look him in the eyes. Her gold-brown eyes turned to a bright whiskey tone in the firelight. "You're going there, too, aren't you?"

He only smiled and closed his eyes as she pressed her lips to his again. Her soft curves perfectly conformed to his harder body, her warm breath a tease against his neck, her hands urgently tugging his mouth to hers. Ignoring the catcalls, he asked his cousin to watch Riker, as he ran toward the stairs that would lead to Bella's house and so much more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Edward and Bella somehow made it through the sliding door and into the house, despite the fact that her mouth was still on his, soft and demanding. He groaned at the way she tugged on his hair, loving the feeling of her legs wrapped around him the second he lifted her up. They tumbled through the living room, nearly knocking down a lamp but Edward caught it, making them laugh.

He had to put her down before they broke something. She stood before him, panting and smiling, and just…Wow.

"I like seeing you in my shirts," Edward said to her, tugging it a little, before dipping down to kiss her again. His fingers worked through the buttons quickly, tossing it away just as fast. Her lips stretched into a smile beneath his, a tiny hum on them, enticing him further. He pulled away to look at her, his eyes roaming over beautiful curves. It was something he couldn't resist doing as often as possible. The back of her thighs hit the couch as he pressed closer, and he watched her shift under his gaze, that white lace thing falling just past her hips. "I've wanted to see under this cover thing all day."

She grinned and quickly pulled it off, his hands tightening around her hips when it was finally gone. The black bikini top that had teased him throughout the day was strapless and tempting. A blush swept across her chest, but her eyes remained on him.

First, he had to ask, because her comfort was too important to him. "Are you sure? I don't want to scare…after everything that happened to you—"

Her hand rose between them to touch his lip, an invitation. "I'm sure, Edward."

She moaned the moment he kissed after he saw the truth reflected in her eyes. It was the perfect combination of urgent and soft, her tongue sliding along his. His hand slid up her side, teasing her nipple with his thumb.

Their urgent hands worked together to rid him of his hoodie and t-shirt, their chests meeting with little separating them. A few shouts from the beach startled them both, but made them laugh. They had to move before they gave their friends a show, if they decided to come up. His arms wrapped around her tightly, squeezing her hard, and making her giggle.

He inhaled deeply, wanting to memorize her scent. "You smell good."

It was then that she snuck a hand between them, rubbing it over the hard length of him. His next move was almost instinctual; his hands slid down her body, along the back of her thighs to left her up against his chest. Blindly, he walked toward the bedroom, his mouth on hers again, but soon gently pushed her against a nearby wall, desperate for a little more. Their hips met several times, their hands roaming over each other's warm skin. His hand tugged on a cup of her bikini top, pulling it down enough to allow his the tips of his calloused fingers to tease, his tongue to taste.

"Edward," she gasped, her hips rolling against him harder. Immediately, he drew his lips away, groaning. Her lips started on his jaw, gliding over his stubble-riddled chin, along his throat, then circling her tongue over his Adam's apple.

"Fuck," he hissed and pulled away from the wall to make his way into the bedroom. With his foot, he kicked the door closed, heading toward the bed. She protested, though, her feet touching the floor to push him against the door. "What are you doing?"

"My turn to stare," she teased, kissing down his chest. He felt her hand touch his side, to lock the door.

 _Fuck, this is really happening._

"You look so good right there," she said, cocking her head toward the bed. "But I bet you'd look even better over there."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella," he said, grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her hard for a few moments. "You can't say shit like that to me and not expect me to go crazy." He stopped talking, pressing his lips to hers with the same urgency as before. His hands slid under her bikini top from the bottom, gently squeezing, rubbing, and tugging on her nipples. He got rid of it quickly, loving the sounds she made. For every moan she made, he answered in kind.

They fell on the bed within a few minutes, her shorts off, his pants gone, leaving her only in bikini bottoms and him completely bare. Her hands couldn't seem to decide where to explore, often returning to play with his hair, slide down the length of his back, or giving his ass a squeeze. When she did it again, he lost his shit and rolled their bodies until she was on top, loving the way she ground her hips against his, and the feel of her breasts in his hands. Desperate for a taste, he sat up and teased a nipple with a gentle graze of his teeth, soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.

"Condom," she whispered, her hands in his hair, keeping his mouth right where it was. His chuckle made her hiss and roll her hips, eliciting one of his own. She reached toward the nightstand, his hands gliding over every inch of exposed skin. Condom between her fingers, she wiggled down his thighs to slide it down on him. The feel of her hand on his cock was enough for him to curse a lot, making her smile. She laid on her back to wiggle out of her bikini bottoms, but he placed his hand on hers.

"Oh no," he said, rolling to his side to stop her. "Let me." He hovered over her, kissed down her neck, giving each of her nipples a little attention. His fingers found the strings at each side of her hips, pulling and watching as she kicked them away. His hands slid up her inner thighs, teasing her between them. She closed her eyes, her back arching off the bed, as her hips thrust in tandem with his fingers. She seemed to love the bite of the leather ties around his wrist on her thigh.

"Edward." It was part whimper and plea, and he wanted to hear more of it. Just as he started to lick and tease up her body, her hands reached of his hair, pulling him into a deep, cock-twitching kiss. She protested when he removed his fingers, but shivered as he slipped his cock a little inside her, bit his bottom lip when he thrust a little deeper. Once he was inside her fully, all the urgency melted into something slower. Their arms wrapping around each other, foreheads pressed together, lips sliding against scorching skin.

He'd known all along that she'd be fire in his arms.

As the spark between them turned into something hotter, he cupped her cheek, as he thrust deeper, harder. She twisted and pulled, rolled and moaned, igniting along with him. His thumb slipped a little in her mouth, and he felt the wet slide of her tongue on the tip. With another kiss, he used that thumb between her thighs, nearly begging her to come. It had been too long for him, and she felt too good. So desperate to feel her come apart in his arms, he looked for ways to take her there. His lips closed around her nipple, his teeth a tease on the already tender peak. It was exactly what she seemed to need, her thighs shaking as her body arched beneath him, his name a whisper on her lips. He was right there with her after a few shallow thrusts, finally collapsing on top of her.

Out of breath, he had enough presence in mind to roll over, so not to crush her, keeping her half-draped against his side. His fingers drifted down his back, his mind pleasantly blank except for Bella for a few minutes.

"God, what were we waiting for," she said, a little chuckle escaping. Her hand slid up his stomach and remained on his chest. He pulled up a sheet over them, holding her tightly for a few minutes.

"I was a fucking pussy or a gentleman, depends on who you ask," he said, turning serious. She propped up on her side to look at him, confusion on her sweet face. Even with sweat matting a few wisps of her hair on her cheeks and forehead, she still looked so damn tempting. He had to touch her, running his finger along her cheek.

"Why would you say that?" She shook her head. "I have my reasons on being gun shy, and I'm not the type of girl that just jumps in bed with anyone. I've only been with two guys, and now you. I'll admit, when you pretty much said you were going to the same school, I couldn't wait for this."

That could be another reason that held him back, too.

"Why?"

He saw the hesitancy in her eyes, but she squared her shoulders and answered anyway. "I don't know, maybe because we'd have a chance for more than the next five days. I'm not saying that's what I'm expecting, but there's a chance, if that makes sense."

"There are a few reasons. It wasn't until I realized you were going to be in California, too, that I thought that maybe I wouldn't have to give you up. Then there's the fact you told me yesterday about what happened with your ex, I didn't want to push you, like I needed to know you're okay first."

"I appreciate that, not many guys your age would take that into consideration." She shook her head, looking away.

Remembering the awkward conversation of sex with exes, she mentioned a mistake with a friend. "That look there, it's because of the other guy, the one you called a mistake."

"He was a very good friend, at least I thought so, we had a few drinks, and he somehow convinced me that if I just had sex, maybe I'd get over what happened with Peter." Edward wanted to smash the "friend's" face in, too. "At the time, I thought he was right."

"What happened to him? Please tell me you're not still friends with him."

"Hell no. He made sure every guy in his school knew he slept with me. It didn't help me in the least. Thankfully, Angela stuck by me."

"Asshole," Edward said, shaking his head. Despite James and Alec's womanizing ways, they weren't the type to fuck and tell.

For a few minutes, they laid there, quietly contemplating everything they learned in the last week. "I'm not going to lie, I'm scared as fuck."

She rose to her elbow again, kissing him gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"My brother fell in love with his best friend of ten years, and when she died, he wasn't the same. He tried to pretend he was fine, but look what happened to him. I like you, Bella, much more in the last week than in six months with my ex."

"I feel the same, so like we said before, let's just let it progress naturally." Her hand skimmed down his chest and over his stomach. He smiled at her and pounced, making her squeal and laugh. She rubbed against him in all the right ways. She got away, though, but she grabbed a condom as she ran to the bathroom.

Hell yes.

.

.

.

After fooling around in the shower, they helped each other with their tattoos, spreading some of the stuff they received at the shop. Escaping the bedroom in search of food after the massages turned into something else, they worked quickly together, hoping to spend the rest of the night alone together. The last time they checked, before locking themselves in Bella's room, people were still on the beach, around the campfire, including their friends.

They plated sandwiches, fruit, and a little junk food on a tray and sat on the bed to talk and eat. "What's your major?" he asked, throwing a grape at her and watching her catch it. He loved how she didn't mad if he purposely missed, though she did retaliate. "It's something with biology or the environment, right?'

She smiled brightly, nodding. "Biology for now, still undecided on what I'll minor in, but biology all the way." She handed him a drink and cleared her throat. "My turn to guess, I can't see you behind a desk, but you're smart."

Edward waited to see if she'd guess correctly, slipping his hand around her ankle, and pulling her closer. Dressed in his t-shirt and underwear, she looked so comfortable and pleased. The typical male part of him patted himself on the back for that, and the other part of him did, too.

"I've seen you play in the sand," she continued, doing her thing, talking with her hands. Edward didn't think she realized she did it. "Building sandcastles," she grinned and laughed. "They have a good architecture program there."

"Right on the money, B," he said, giving her a kiss. "I worked construction on weekends during the summer for the last two years. I like it. The work is fucking hard, but rewarding, too. I love seeing the completion of a job and thinking, 'I did that'. I might change my mind and just take some of the construction courses there, we'll see."

She smiled at that, whispering, "We?"

He nodded, chewing and thinking. "We."

.

.

.

Edward and Bella heard some of their friends down the hall a little before dawn, mostly bitching about their ruined plans due to the weather. Some of them left to catch some waves, and the others were starting on breakfast. Too tired after only settling to sleep a few hours before, they ignored them.

That was until Edward woke Bella up, with his lips teasing her navel and continuing further down. The sound of rain on the roof and the tide lapping on the shore did little to mask her sounds. From the look on Edward's face, he loved that he could do that to her.

"Oh fuck," she hissed, her thighs shaking around his head. What a way to wake up.

"Shh," he said, looking up from between her thighs. There were people in the house, she knew that, but damn him for driving her crazy. Her eyes rolled when he thrust two fingers inside her, his tongue teasing and circling. She covered her mouth with her hands, to keep her sounds contained. It wasn't working too well. How he expected her to be quiet when he was doing such delicious things with his tongue and fingers seemed inconceivable.

"A little higher," she whispered, remembering how he said the night before that he wanted to learn how to please her. He wasn't quick to comply on her request, though, teasing her more, but when he did, she bit the heel of her palm to keep from moaning too loud. It wasn't long before the pleasure was too much and she came, floating at the end.

Satisfied and looking somewhat smug, Edward lay on his side, watching her catch her breath. "That went better than last time," he said, shrugging. His eyes rolled when her hand slipped between his thighs, she climbed over him, pushing him onto his back. Not that he put up a fight.

"Now, it's my turn."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"I'm so bored," James said, sitting in middle of Bella's living room with everyone. Edward's friends and the girls were all in various degrees of laziness. "I can't believe we're stuck indoors." His words made everyone look at the view of a dark and angry sky. For the last few hours, the rain showers would start and stop, and no one was interested in wasting their passes at the boardwalk if rides closed due to the weather.

"You can all leave," Edward said, earning a smack on the back of his head from Bella. She sat on his lap, playing with his hair. "Hey. What's that for?"

"Don't be rude."

Alec chuckled and shook his head. "You'd think having her all yourself for the night _and_ morning would be enough." Bella blushed, but tossed a throw pillow at his head. "Settle down, slugger, _none_ of us heard a thing." A few people snickered.

Everyone met up at Bella's place after James, Alec and Zafrina returned from surfing an hour before. After a quick lunch, they couldn't seem to find something to do. Ben was already sniffling from the brief time on the beach as it rained, and no one wanted to risk getting sick. It would ruin the rest their vacation.

"Let's watch some porn," Eric suggested, some of the others were for it, but no had their laptops handy, or wanted to admit to having an account online. Bella refused to let them get something on pay-per-view, knowing it would somehow get back to her parents. No one blamed her for that.

"Strip poker," James said, with a little enthusiasm.

Edward gave him a glare. "Think again." James grinned and drew an imaginary halo with his finger.

"Are there any video game systems in the house?" Alec asked, walking toward the linen closet in the hallway. "I thought I saw something in here the other day."

"Maybe. Though, I think it's been a while since they bought new games. They've been stolen before." Bella joined Alec in the search as Edward went to grab them a few drinks.

He was tempted to ask Bella to take a drive with him, but felt like a dick for wanting to. Was it selfish of him to want her all to himself? Maybe, but as much as he and his friends avoided discussing college, they were all moving away. He needed to spend time with friends; the same ones that were there for him when things got tough and had been since they were kindergarten.

"We found a PS3 and a Wii."

"Are there any games?" Jane asked, helping Alec with the equipment and some wires. She was a tiny little blonde that seemed to have James on his toes, so he was quick to help her, too.

Bella struggled to carry a plastic box filled with various games and DVDs. Edward gave her a hand, but not before getting a kiss.

As if they'd all known each other for years, everyone fought for several minutes on what game to play. Ben and Heidi, the computer and gaming geeks, set up the systems as they tried to figure it out. Finally, they settled on one, and as they moved furniture to make room, they decided it would be boys against the girls. The guys were cocky and confident they'd win.

Edward stepped away from Bella and smiled. "You're going down."

She cocked an eyebrow, gesturing with her hands. "Bring it on, Cap."

.

.

.

"Whose idea was this?" James groaned as he collapsed on the couch, losing to Jane. Tiny or not, the girl could dance. Edward smacked his arm and pointed to the girls, dressed in shorts and bikini tops. The reason why they chose _Just Dance 4_ became obvious. "Right, whoever chose it should be given a medal, a freaking, fucking genius." They laughed and looked at Ben who had suggested it.

Ben rose from the nearby chair and playfully bowed. His glasses slid down his thin nose and fell to the ground, but shy Heidi was quick to hand them to him, both blushing.

Bella sang along as she danced against Alec, shaking her hips and laughing along with the other girls. " _It's the wild, wild west."_ It was obvious who was going to win, because despite all of his moves in the bedroom—his words—Alec couldn't dance for shit.

The problem was that he didn't know it. Maybe he did and didn't care. Whatever was the case, he looked like he was having a seizure.

"This game sucks" Alec said, conceding defeat to Bella. "It's fucking rigged. How many times have you girls played it?"

"Alec, don't pretend you haven't played," Edward said, enjoying the scowl on his cousin's face. Alec was a sore fucking loser, though he rarely lost in anything. It was nice to see him drop a peg or two. He looked Bella and smiled. "We have it at home and it's fun watching our sometimes drunk family trying to out dance each other during the holidays." A few of the others admitted that it was the same for them.

"Let's take a break and the one with the highest scores from each team, will compete for the final showdown." Angela rose flipped a small whiteboard she found in the closet so they wouldn't see the tallies yet.

Bella helped Edward off the couch, led him to one of the big chairs, and sat on his lap. His hands slid up and down her legs. They were so smooth, sun-kissed, and long. He loved how she seemed perfectly comfortable sitting on him while they all talked.

The subject soon turned to college and Bella looked questionably at Edward when she noticed how reluctant the guys were in joining in. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

Edward shrugged. "We're all excited, but we've been through so much together since we were kids, all of us. Now we're moving on and away, Ben will be LA. Alec in Cambridge, James and Mike are both heading to Florida, but different schools. Eric is going abroad. It's been the six of us since we were five years old."

She nuzzled his neck and kissed them there. "In other words, you guys are going to miss each other and too chicken to admit it." She giggled when he tried to tickle her for the teasing tone. "You'll see each other again."

Edward hoped so. Although Alec was family, the truth was, all of his friends were like brothers. He didn't want to lose another one.

.

.

.

"No, Bella," Edward said firmly, standing in front of the flat screen, their friends watching from various seats around the living room. Bella and Edward had the highest points on their teams, competing against each other for the first time. "I will not dance to One Direction. Forget it." The girls all booed and the guys seemed to agree that a man just didn't dance or sing to that group.

"Fine, Rhianna it is." She selected the song _Disturbia,_ but turned to face him. "So how about a little wager?" Edward cocked an eyebrow, already knowing she was competitive. "If your team wins, the girls and I have to do something for you guys, within reason, of course."

"Yeah, in other words, our bikinis stay on," Angela said, giving a look at Alec, who playfully leered at her chest.

"And if yours win," Edward said, chuckling along with his friends, as if it would happen. His score was the highest on the board; even Bella's was short by twenty points. They'd win. There was no doubt about it. "We have to do anything you girls ask, within reason, of course."

They agreed with a handshake, agreeing to one veto for the loser, but her eyes alit with mischief.

"How about a good luck kiss?" she asked sweetly, tugging him closer and kissing him. They ignored the catcalls from their friends and enjoyed a hot and sweet moment, until she pulled away. "You're going to need it."

"Burn!" one of the guys teased him.

With that said, she turned and slipped off her cut off shorts, leaving her in only her red bikini—his favorite.

"You go, Bella!" her girls cheered.

"Cheater! Cheater!" the guys yelled, booing but ogling, too. _Assholes._

The girls were laughing and whistling as Bella innocently batted her lashes at Edward. "Ready?"

Edward could only nod and prayed the countless times he played the game with his family would help him, and he had to remind himself not to stare at Bella's ass while they competed. That was hard to do when he knew exactly what it looked like naked, felt like in his hands…and he was hard.

"You're diabolical," Edward hissed, trying to adjust himself. She blew him a kiss. "I like it."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Considering Edward was a very good dancer, Bella had to do whatever she could to win. Out of all the boys, he surprised her by his moves. Besides, everyone had seen her in the same bikini before, while playing volleyball and swimming, so it wasn't a big deal for her to bounce around in it. Over the last week, she found herself more comfortable with her body, and she'd seen the same happening to Angela.

She wasn't exactly playing fair, dressed as she was to compete, but Edward was rather distracting shirtless. His body was long, lean, his muscles were defined, but not overly so. Every time he took off his shirt or came out of the water looking as he did, she had to check that she wasn't drooling. She had to level the playing field somehow, though his board shorts were especially fitting around his ass, hung low on his hips. While he was dancing against Angela earlier, she spent the whole time watching it.

 _I love this game._

Bella had the competition in the bag, memories of dancing with Angela and her mother in her living room filled her head. Edward seemed to shake himself out of a daze, and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Evil girl," he muttered under his breath. The amusement slipped from his face, and he looked serious. "Ready when you are, Ensign."

Her eyes narrowed at his tone—firm, a little commanding. "Oh, sounds like I've been demoted. I don't think so, Cap. I'm the Admiral here."

"I'm not following this conversation," Jane whispered to James, leaning toward him. He slipped his arm over her shoulders and shrugged.

"They're speaking geek," Ben stated with a laugh. "Just don't bring up Lord of the Rings. That will start a debate on the newest series of movies." The newbies, Heidi, Jane, and Zafrina only laughed, though Bella wasn't sure if they were clueless or knew better.

One discussion about The Hobbit sparked a twenty-minute debate that ended with Edward and Bella disappearing in her room to make out after a late lunch.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Edward asked, throwing his hands in the air. "After we win, I'd like to take time to come up with the perfect thing to make you ladies do."

"Ready?" she asked Edward again.

Edward remained serious, raising his hand midair and said, "Engage." Riker barked twice from his position near the television.

Letting him have his fun playing Picard, she turned to the screen and Wii to press start. The dance routine wasn't as hard as a few of the others, at least to her. They had already used it a few times in the competition. _Disturbia_ started up and she did her best to ignore Edward and get through song without dragging him back to the bedroom.

.

.

.

"We lost," James repeated again for the third time. "She bends over a little and shakes her ass, and you drop the fucking remote." The rest of his so-called friends shook their heads, as if they hadn't stared at Bella, too.

"Fuck you, assholes," Edward hissed, as the girls huddled nearby, conspiring on what they'd have them do. "Like you didn't stare at her ass, and by the way—" He punched James and Alec who sat nearby, hard on their arms. "That's for staring at her ass."

"It was right there!" Alec stated, cupping his hands as if he had Bella's ass in them. That earned him another punch. He rubbed his arm, cocking his head toward the girls. "What do you think it'll be?"

"Who knows," Mike said gravely, running his hand through his blond hair. "We only get one veto, too." They had agreed to the stakes and rules when they made the bet earlier.

"Maybe they'll have us wear speedos and serve them hand and foot," Eric whispered, shaking his head. It was what they would've demanded of if they had won. Not very imaginative, but they were guys and they didn't need much to entertain them.

"Okay," Bella said, rubbing her hands together in glee. That was the only way to describe the look on her face. "We have it."

Jane bounced up and down on her feet, apparently very excited by their idea. "You have to wear our bikinis in town when we go out for dinner."

"Veto!" Mike and Eric said, rising to their feet and shaking their heads, clearly freaked at the idea. "No freaking way will I wear those tiny things you girls have on," Mike added, gesturing toward Bella's body.

"There's no way, Mike and Eric are right. Veto," Alec stated, as James and Ben agreed. However, Edward noticed how Bella didn't protest, as if she wasn't one bit disappointed.

"Are you sure you want to veto this idea?" Angela asked, elbowing Bella's arm. That made her smile fall a little as if she hated that they were vetoing her idea.

Alec looked at the other guys and nodded. "Veto."

"Wait a minute," Edward said, standing up, too.

"Too late, you're too late," Angela said, cackling along with Jane and Heidi.

"Alright, Ang, take down a notch," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "You guys have to lip-synch to one of the songs from the game."

Edward shook a finger at her. "You knew we'd veto wearing bikinis. This is what you wanted us to do in the first place."

Bella half shrugged and winked. "I would never," she said, adding a sweet little drawl to her voice.

"We've been played," Alec said, taking a dramatic bow. "You are worthy opponents."

"Fine, we'll lip-synch but hand over your phones," James said, holding out his palm toward Bella. "There is no way we'll let you girls record us doing it."

"God, they're going to make us do something stupid," Eric groaned, his black hair standing up in every direction due to his hands.

"We'll find a good one, I promise," Jane said to James after relinquishing her phone to him. "We agree to no recording but you have to at least dance a little."

"You are cruel," Edward said, pulling Bella into his arms. "I should punish you for this." She nuzzled his jaw and nipped at his chin. She soothed it with a little slide of her tongue. "Oh no, I know what you're doing." He stepped away and held out his hand. "Hand over the phone."

She pouted and dropped her iPhone in his palm. "This is no fair. We won, so we should be able to record it."

"And let you use it as blackmail or ruin our amazing reputations? I don't think so," Alec said and shook his head. "We're not complete idiots." Angela slid her arm around his waist and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes go wide. He led her to the Wii to pick out a song.

Bella slid her arms around Edward's neck and smiled at him. "You might as well get it over with, so we can change and find something to eat." She nibbled on his bottom lip. "Then we can come back and head to bed nice and early."

"I love this plan."

A few minutes later, after a little rearranging of the furniture and the guys huddled together for a bit, the girls all sat on the huge couch. It gave them front row seats as they guys all stood in front of the TV, facing them. Edward stood in the middle, Alec and James on his left and right, Eric and Mike in the back. Not one of them looked pleased at the song the girls chose. One that Bella already knew they hated, but they probably heard on several occasions. Who hadn't?

Edward had slipped on a shirt, leaving a few buttons undone, the white shell necklace contrasting against his tan skin, and his baseball cap backward. He looked so good with a week-old tan. He cocked an eyebrow as Bella freely ogled, but she couldn't help it. He was seriously nice to look at. She played with one of the leather bracelets he'd given her, offering him a smile.

"Ready?" she asked, pointing the remote at the Wii behind the boys. They all grumbled and rolled their eyes, hating every second of it. "Remember what we said. You have to make it believable or else we'll make you do it again."

"Dear God, woman," Alec groaned, glowering at her. "Stop torturing us and let us get this over with." They girls giggled and whistled as Ben, Eric and Mike adjusted their collars so they popped up. They were being good sports in comparison to Edward, James, and Alec who were all whiny.

She started the song, the familiar beat making the girls laugh and a few of the guys frown. Alec stepped forward as the verse started, " _You're insecure, don't know what for…"_

The girls whistled and started to sing along. None of them were crazy fans, but knew their music. Edward stepped forward as the bridge started and he moved to the music and tried not to smile, but he was failing, the others joining in during the chorus. He seemed to love the attention from Bella, even if he was dancing and lip-synching to One Direction. Though they were faking it, on occasion, one of their voices sang along. It wasn't long before the girls were on their feet, dancing with the guys.

" _That's what makes you beautiful,"_ Edward mimicked, stepping closer to Bella, their hips brushing each other. Everyone in the room threw their hands in the air, clapping, laughing, and singing, "Na na na, na na."

Angela leaned toward Bella. "Isn't it funny how, despite all their protests, they somehow know all the words?" Alec threw her over his shoulder, making her scream and giggle. The other girls laughed as they teased the guys, because Angela was right. The guys hadn't messed up once.

As a segment for Harry came up, Edward stepped close enough for Bella to feel the heat of his skin, smell that delicious scent of his, mixed with a little sweat and her perfume. He didn't touch her, but she could see how much he wanted to. Instead, he sang her the next part, only loud enough for her to hear, his voice a little huskier than the artist, and damn, she was ready to climb him. " _Baby, you light up my world…"_

He stepped back along with the rest of his friends soon after, all smiles as they finished the rest of the song with no more complaining, which should've risen Bella's suspicions. As Edward belted out the last line of the song, he and his friends shared a look. The girls whooped and whistled, and with big smiles on their faces, the guys turned toward the television. Confused for a second, Bella realized what they were about to do. Sure enough, the guys bent over as they dropped their damn shorts, mooning the girls.

 _What a bunch of sore losers_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

Edward and Bella ran out hand-in-hand onto the deck, down the flight of stairs to the beach as the others were still laughing in the house. A light sprinkle fell from above, but the excitement of what had occurred a few minutes before made them a little reckless.

"I can't believe you guys did that," Bella said, trying hard to contain her laughter. "And when did Alec get an anchor tattooed on his ass?"

The image of her smiling and laughing so freely had Edward reaching for her, his hand slipping into her rain-dampened hair. Her grin remained as he pressed his lips to hers, a little giggle escaping her. Her fingers slid down his sides and he couldn't help but groan at her touch. Watching her move and dance for the last couple of hours had driven him crazy; all he wanted was a few quite moments with her.

He had to remember that their trip wasn't only about Bella, but about friends, new and old. It was all about Bella for the moment and she didn't seem to mind. Her hands continued to descend and then moved toward his back to give his ass a squeeze. Hiding his arousal and the moan that seemed to rumble in his chest proved futile, not when she did things like that. The scrape of her teeth along his bottom lip only deepened his need. He had to pull away to breathe, to give him a chance to calm down. She nuzzled his chin and continued to tease him with little nips along his jaw.

"Edward," she said in a raspy whisper. "If everyone is here, that means…"

He didn't even wait for her to elaborate, because he figured out what she meant. No one was at his place. Barefoot and somewhat desperate, they ran toward the road that separated their houses, sprinting down the warm sidewalk until they reached his front door. He sampled the spray of freckles along her shoulder as she unlocked the door with the key he'd given her the day before.

"Oh God," she said, panting and pushing through the door. "If you keep doing that, we'll never make it up to your room." He had no problem with that, but the chances of one of his friends walking in on them didn't sit well with him. Slapping her ass playfully, he demanded that she run up the stairs. He had to remember to have her always walk ahead of him, just to watch that sexy sway of hers.

Appearing slightly shocked by his display, Bella ran up the stairs quickly and instantly went to work on losing the shorts she had put on after she won the dance competition the second she stepped into the room. He started to do the same, but it must've been too slow for her taste, because as soon as she was naked, she helped him undress. There was something about letting her do it, strip him bare that had him frozen, allowing her do what she wanted. She touched him skin to skin every time she exposed a single inch of him. Her lips, teeth, and tongue teased him until he was a panting mess. Once he was naked, he grabbed her face and kissed her hard, desperate for a taste of her, for that connection.

She pushed him onto the bed, grabbing a condom before stretching her beautiful body over his. They continued to explore each other as their legs intertwined. Their hands slipped between them, working together to put on the condom. His groan was nearly painful as his need to be as close as possible.

Would he ever get enough of her? He hoped he never would. He exhaled sharply, but breathed in slowly the moment she took him inside her. Her hands rested on either side of his head, her dark hair teasing his face before she was kissing him. His hands couldn't find one place to rest, sliding down her back, over her ass, and anchoring on her hips as she moved. She was as fluid as when she danced, rolled with a rhythm that left him speechless. Lost in her for several minutes, in the way she gasped his name, he answered with hers on his lips when he felt her fall apart. Their bodies twisted the second she was able catch her breath, only to lose it again once he had her beneath him. He thrust and thrust, chasing the oblivion he sought.

Her fingers twisted in his too long hair, tugging his mouth to hers. Before she could kiss him, her lips only an inch away, she cried out his name as his fingers slipped between her thighs. The way her eyes went wide right before they clenched shut, sent him over the edge along with her.

Sweaty and exhausted, he fell to his back beside her, panting but unable to stop the smile on his face as he disposed of the condom. Her laughter mingled with his in the air, as she gently slapped his chest.

"You are so cocky now," she said, giggling and holding her hand over her heart, still struggling to breathe. He playfully growled in her ear, pulling her close until he could kiss her temple.

"I'm a guy, and getting his girl to come twice in a fucking row is going to go to his head." She teased him about his choice of words, but soon they settled down, grateful for a few more minutes alone.

"Bella," he said, his voice soft, and even he heard some of the vulnerability in his tone. "Are you willing to keep this going long distance, at least until school starts?"

She hooked her leg over his hips and nuzzled his neck. "I don't see a problem. Students can move in by August tenth, with school starting a few days later." She propped herself up and climbed on top of him.

 _What a view_ , Edward thought, as his hands slid up her thighs.

"Ever heard of FaceTime or Skype?" she asked, teasing and taunting him. The way she waggled her eyebrows clued him in on the kind of "talks" they'd have over the coming weeks.

His hand curled around the back of her neck, pulling a little of her hair up. "Hell yeah, we can do this," he said, sitting up for another kiss. He wanted a few more minutes alone with her before their friends came to get them for dinner.

.

.

.

The following day, the group managed to make it to Santa Cruz, the weather was perfect for a day on the beach. Edward left his dog with the neighbor since they'd be gone all day and the group left in two vehicles since it was longer drive. They arrived early enough to get decent spots on the beach and once the attractions were open on the boardwalk, they spent most of the morning on the rides and checking out the shops.

For lunch, they couldn't seem to decide where to eat that would accommodate all ten of them. In the end, the group split up to find something to eat.

Taking Bella's hand, Edward walked toward a restaurant they'd seen earlier when he spotted a photo booth. "What are you doing?" she asked, as he pushed her inside the tiny space. "We've taken a shit load of photos already."

They had and he knew he'd spent a little time going through all the ones of her while they were apart.

"Not in a tiny little space like this," he said, settling her on his lap. There was enough room for her to sit down the small seat provided, but he wanted her closer. He pulled out his wallet and deposited the money, as Bella adjusted her bikini top under her lace cover up. He had a love/hate relationship with that scrap of fabric. He could see just enough of what she wore beneath to tease him, but so could everyone else.

"Ready?"

She gave him a big smile. "Engage."

He kissed her cheek and hit the button on the touch screen. They made faces at the camera and then at each other. After having friends around them most of the day, he finally had her all to himself. She was crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue as the camera clicked, but his gaze was on her. Noticing his attention was not on the camera; she looked at him and saw something that had her kissing him. His arms tightened around her waist, savoring and wishing for more time.

"Live in the moment," she whispered, resting her forehead on his. "We'll worry about tomorrow when it gets here."

.

.

.

"What are they watching?" Bella asked a few hours later, James and Jane having joined them on the boardwalk for the last hour. Edward shook his head, craning his neck to see over the crowds' heads.

"Looks like a small band is playing on the beach," he said, tugging her toward the music. The sand was considerably cooler as the sun started to set over the horizon.

"Who is it?"

Edward shook his head, shrugging. "I have no idea," he said as they came to a stop around a wall of gyrating bodies. He settled onto one knee in front of her. "Hop onto my shoulders, see if you can see who it is." She climbed on as instructed, yelping when he stood and holding on to the top of his head to keep her steady.

From what the crowd was saying, it was a local band named Midnight Star. Besides a few of their own songs, they played covers of some of their favorite music. Bella whooped and hollered, and soon, their friends, having heard the music, joined them.

On occasion, Edward's hands would wander up her thighs and she'd tug on his hair for him to behave. In just a few short songs, she was a quivering mess; damn him and his hands. When a familiar song started, she asked him to put her down. The second her feet touched the sand, their arms wrapped around each other, his heading dipping down to sing in her ear, _"Look outside it's already light and the stars ran away with the night."_

Her eyes closed, loving the sound of his voice and feel of his breath on her skin. Falling—it was the only way to describe what she was feeling in his arms. It was there; a spark of something stronger than anything she ever felt before. With the lit up boardwalk as their backdrop, surrounded by friends new and old, they kissed and hoped "tomorrow" would wait a little longer.

* * *

 **AN: Lyrics are Ocean Wide by The Afters.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Five days soon turned to two and eventually to one. The following day, Edward, Alec, and their friends were leaving for the twelve-hour drive home. Zafrina, Jane, and Heidi had left on Monday, leaving Bella and Angela alone at their place. Edward and Alec had slept over every night, while Eric, Mike, and James stayed at the other rental. No one wanted to leave, but Mike had work and Edward had to have the van he rented back in time to avoid adding extra days to his costs—something he couldn't really afford.

It was relatively quieter on the beach since it was the middle of the week, but they still managed to have a full house for a party the night before. It was less crazy than the others they'd had, but still loud and fun. Edward and Alec remained sober, not wanting a reason for Bella's parents to never allow her to have friends over again. A fight had broken out between a few men the night they returned from Santa Cruz, breaking a lamp and end table. Thankfully, Bella's aunt had a spare of both, so her parents wouldn't know about the incident. Since then, a couple of them always remained sober.

It was Edward and Bella's turn to cook breakfast, everyone just stirring. Edward handled the pancakes while Bella worked on the bacon and eggs. They often stopped to kiss each other as one of them passed by and just soaked up every second they had together.

They calculated that it was a four-hour drive from Portland to Forks, where Bella lived. They already agreed to meet halfway between their hometowns in the middle of July and again before leaving for California in August.

Edward smacked his lips against Bella's, who had stolen a pancake from the stack. "You taste sweet."

"Gag me," Alec groaned from the kitchen island as he and Angela set up drinks. "You two are seriously sick."

"Ignore him," Edward whispered, humming when Bella kissed him again. "I do."

"I heard that, asshole," Alec stated as he walked over to the happy couple. Taking the spatula from Edward, he pushed his cousin aside to get to the pan. "You're going to burn them again because you can't keep your hands off her."

Ignoring Alec, Edward turned his full attention on Bella. "Where were we?" he asked, as her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands settled on her hips, his fingers finding skin beneath the t-shirt she wore.

"Are they at it again?" James groaned as he walked into the kitchen and straight to the coffee. "You guys need to stop. You're giving me a toothache."

"They're all jealous," Edward said, smiling down at Bella. "Come on, let's eat and then we can kick all these ungrateful assholes and Angela out of here." A few protests came from the others, and Alec slapped Edward's arm with the spatula.

"We're just fucking with you guys," Mike said, settling with his own cup of coffee. "'Sides, we all said we'd take off so you'd have each other all to yourselves for the rest of our stay."

"I feel like an asshole," Bella stated as everyone started to settle down to eat. "This trip wasn't supposed to be about—" she stopped midsentence and shrugged. "You know, it was about me and Angela."

Angela tugged on Bella's arm, pulling away her from a reluctant Edward and hugging her tight. "She's right, she was supposed to be all mine. We were even talking about experimenting on the ride down here."

Bella sighed, gently tugging the hem of the dress Angela wore, her fingers lingering on the smooth skin of Angela's thigh. "I know."

Alec froze beside the stove and swallowed hard. "Experimenting?" he repeated. All the guys remained silent, watching the girls who were staring at each other as if they were the only two people in the kitchen.

The spell broke when they busted up laughing. "You guys are too easy," Angela said, shaking her head. She pecked Bella's lips and smacked her ass before pushing her back in Edward's arms.

"Diabolical," Edward said in Bella's ear. "That was mean, evil woman." He nipped at her skin, their friends threatening to give them an ice water bath again. Alec pointed at Angela, telling her to run. She did, straight into the bedroom.

They didn't join them for breakfast.

.

.

.

After spending the day together, Edward and Bella decided to see how long they could last under the starry sky on the beach. The wind had picked up and dropped about ten degrees, but they were warm under a few layers of clothes and blankets. His eyes closed as she shifted beside him, pulling the blanket over her shoulder more. He could feel her gaze on him, and tried not to smile but failed.

"Watching me sleep is creepy," he teased, catching her hand before she could smack his chest. "Look at you, I had no idea you'd be so violent." He brought her fingers to his mouth, sucking on the tips of two of them. Her next breath was more of a sigh, her leg brushing between his.

"Shut up, like you haven't done that when you wake up before me," she said, shifting again until she partially draped her body along his side. He opened his eyes to find her watching him. "Thanks for giving me a chance after all the shit that went down."

His fingers played with a curl, watching it spring back. "The same goes for you. We wouldn't be here if you decided to end it after the way I acted."

She shrugged. "We're young, but we have time to figure things out. We'll be getting to know each other over the next several weeks."

"True, I know things about you that I'm sure no one else does, but not everything."

She shook her head. "But there are little things, quirks and things like that I'm sure you'll pick up on when we talk over Skype."

"Like you're favorite color?"

She smiled a little, her fingers skimming the skin exposed as she unzipped his hoodie a bit. "I bet you can figure it out already."

He hummed and tried to concentrate as the tip of one of her fingers teased his nipple under his shirt. Memories of the last two weeks sprang up in his mind, each one adding to his arousal. "It's a either blue or red." Most of her bikinis and t-shirts were those colors. "Maybe both."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner!" She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her head and shoulders too tight against his chest, so she bit him.

"Fuck," he groaned and rolled her beneath him. The blanket slipped down his back, but not even the cold, beach wind chilled him with her so close. "I knew you were a biter." He playfully growled and nipped at her ear, groaning as her hips undulated under his. Her warm hands slipped under his shirt and up his back to pull him closer. He bent to kiss her, sucking a little on her bottom lip. After he slid on a condom, it wasn't long before they shifted their clothes enough for him to slip inside her, the perfect start to the rest of their night.

.

.

.

Edward wanted to knock his phone of the nightstand and ignore it, especially when Bella moaned and buried her face further against his neck. She made an excellent blanket. Slowly, he reached for his phone, turning off the alarm. Once done, he skimmed a few of his fingers down Bella's naked back. He'd come to love waking up to her every morning. It was going to a hard habit to break over the next few nights. He probably wouldn't sleep for a while, but maybe she'd feel the same.

She moaned again, rolling her hips slightly as she started to stir. His hands slid down to her ass, loving the feel of her soft skin. "No," she hissed, nuzzling his shoulder. "I don't want you to go." She grumbled something he couldn't catch and locked her legs around his. "I'm kidnapping you." It wasn't long after that little declaration that she was lightly snoring again.

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head, trying not to laugh louder. It was clear that she was still under the influence of sleep.

"I have to go, B," he whispered, sliding his fingers through her hair a few minutes later.

"No, I'm holding you for ransom," she replied and wiggled on his body. Yeah, that wasn't a good idea. They had to get on the road before six if they wanted to avoid traffic, and if she continued to move that way, he'd have to have her again.

"Oh yeah, how much am I worth?"

She sounded serious as she replied, "A lot, maybe everything." She wouldn't look at him, and he had a feeling it was because she was trying not to cry. There had been a few instances of that over the last day, but she'd smile or laugh her way out of it with him.

"Come on, you can join me in the shower," he said, sitting up and taking her with him. Her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly as he rose, her ankles locking just under his ass. He set her on the counter, turned on the water, and felt her eyes on his naked body. There was no reason to shy away after days of waking up and showering together for almost a full week. It wasn't enough, and there was no denying that he'd be using the image of her wet and naked while he showered when he got home.

A little over five weeks seemed like forever.

Her arms opened up as he stepped toward her, draping loosely over his shoulders, her eyes on his lips before meeting his gaze. Her smile wasn't like the ones before it, and her bottom lip trembled a little.

"We'll meet like we said, in a couple of weeks," he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It's not that long." He was lying, because he could already feel her absence. "We'll be okay."

She nodded and sniffled a little, once again trying to keep her emotions contained. They pulled away to brush their teeth, as steam started to fill the room. He carried her into the glass shower enclosure and relished their last time together for a while longer.

.

.

.

"Got everything?" Bella asked Edward, watching the guys pile up their things in the back of the van. She'd already said goodbye to the others and Alec, who promised he'd watch over Edward until he left for Cambridge in two weeks.

Edward turned to look at her, supervising the packing or else it would never get done right. Riker sat beside her feet, his big brown eyes staring at his girl with the same longing he already felt bone deep. _Yeah, wish I could take her, too, buddy._

He knelt and gave Riker a little attention, avoiding the evitable. Alec gave him a look as he passed on the way to the driver's seat. He was first on driving duty. "I'll see you around, PB."

Bella cocked her head, her brow furrowing a little. "PB?"

Edward rose, threw his arm over Alec's shoulder, and pulled him into a headlock. "You don't want to know," he said, driving his knuckles into his cousin's head.

Bella's arms crossed over her chest, and since she was dressed in a low cut t-shirt, it made him groan. She ignored that and tapped her foot. "What does it mean?"

Alec grinned from his positon under Edward's armpit. "The first time he saw you in a bikini," Alec started, but with every word, Alec struggled to breathe as Edward threatened to kick his ass if he told her. "He described your ass as a peachy booty!"

"You fucker!" Edward wanted vengeance. "You're going to pay for that." He ground his cousin's face into his armpit, cackling as Alec sputtered, his arms flailing. "I'm sorry, Bella. But um, I'm a guy?" From the look on her face, she wasn't buying his apology. Bella only rolled her eyes and watched as they continued to wrestle.

"Save me, BB!"

"Two inches from the top of his hip, he has a _very_ sensitive tickle spot," Bella answered, batting her lashes as Edward snapped his eyes toward her. Before he could say anything, Alec took advantage of the new information and Edward dropped him like a stone, running away. Riker barked happily at the two loons, as she watched them chase each other down the street.

"You're good for him," Mike said, leaning against the van. "I really hope we get to see you here next year."

Bella extended an invitation for the following year to drop by; she planned to spend at least two weeks every summer break from school there. She understood where Mike was coming from; it would be awkward as hell for them to show up if she and Edward were no longer together.

She closed her eyes and thought about what December would look like.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. The guys started to pile into the van, fighting about who would sit where.

"I was doing a little game I do every once in a while." He hummed and asked what game. "Well, I think about who will be in my life at a given time, and in this case, as I celebrate Christmas."

She felt his smile as he nuzzled the freckles he said he loved. "Oh yeah, and?"

"You were there."

"I think I like this game."

She hummed, her eyes fluttering closed. "Hmm, Valentine's Day looks promising."

"How about spring vacation?" he asked, turning her to face him. His head dipped down to kiss her, and she could tell that he wanted to touch her more, by the way his hands fidgeted at the small of her back. She had to remember they had an audience.

"I'll check to see if the house is going to be rented out," she murmured, tugging on his hair, desperate for another kiss. She felt the tingle in her stomach and need between her thighs, but it was her racing heart that made her sigh.

"I see all that and more," he said as he pulled away from their kiss, pressing his forehead against hers. Twice, his mouth opened, but no words came out; instead, he kissed her. Something in the kiss promised things he wasn't quite ready to say. That was okay. They had time to share all those words and more in the coming weeks.

"Bye," she said a few minutes later, holding onto him by his belt loop of his cargo shorts. "Let me know when you get home." He nodded, and after one last hug, jumped into the front passenger seat.

"Keep the doors locked at all times," he said, practically hanging out the window. "If that asshole shows up again, call the police. Don't even open the door for him."

"We'll be okay. Alice and Jasper will be here tomorrow," she said, smiling. Bella and Angela weren't leaving for another week, spending the holiday weekend with her aunt and uncle. She waved as Alec pulled out of the driveway, her eyes remaining on Edward as he tried to keep her in view, while they drove down the street.

"You okay," Angela asked, one of her arms wrapping Bella into a hug.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she said, shrugging. The sting in her eyes was getting harder to ignore. She'd see Edward soon, she reminded herself. Angela and Alec pretty much decided to stay friends, and though Angela made the suggestion, Bella could tell she would miss Alec.

"I had to let him go," Angela whispered, guiding Bella into the house. "He should have the time of his life in college and not worry about his girlfriend a few hours away. He said the same thing to me, anyway."

"That's because he was your first," Bella murmured. "He wants you to have fun, too."

"Yeah, and I have no regrets. Besides, you never know, maybe we'll see each other again next year and decide we're better off together." She shrugged, looking away. "Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower."

Bella sat on the couch and wondered if it was too soon to text Edward. Seconds later, she felt her phone vibrate in her in pocket and smiled.

 _I miss you._

She looked through her picture gallery and found the perfect one to send him.

.

.

.

"I'm not whipped," Edward argued as he sent Bella a text within five minutes of leaving her. "I'm not following her around like a puppy, or anything." He looked up from his phone and at Alec, needing a confirmation.

"Nah, but if I hear you've changed all your classes to the same one she has, we'll be having a talk."

"I hated Biology, so there's no way I could, even if I wanted to." A smile twitched into place when Bella returned his message. He laughed aloud to a gif of Hans Solo saying, "I know."

"You have it bad," James said from the back. "Not that I'm jealous or anything."

"Sure you aren't," Mike said, reminding him that he hadn't gotten anywhere with Jane, other than third base.

"Fuck it, I'm jealous," James said, knocking Mike off his seat. "And if I remember correctly, you didn't even round second with anyone this week."

Eric and Ben laughed, shaking their heads as Edward's phone buzzed again. She had sent the same three little words with a picture of herself. He'd been so close to telling her that he was falling in love with her. He would tell her, the next time saw her. It didn't seem like the right time. I love you shouldn't be said for the first time in the same sentence as goodbye, but when he could say hello again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, wiping his forehead with a bandana he pulled from his back pocket.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry," Bella said softly. The background noise was making it hard to hear her. "I want to see you, too, but Angela needs to get back. Her grandparents are visiting, and she hadn't seen them in over a year."

Edward ignored his coworkers giving him shit, taking the call further away from the construction in the backyard of the client's house. Bella and Angela were on the way home, having spent the last week at the beach house without him. They had hoped they'd be able to stop by for a couple of hours in Portland, but Angela's family called to tell her to hurry home.

"I understand, but it fucking sucks." He walked to the front of the house and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from his ice chest, taking a small drink. The company he worked for were adding a new porch in the backyard; thankfully, they just started lunch. "I miss you."

"I miss you" seemed like such an understatement when it came to Bella. Edward ached for her, and not only in the sense of lust and desire, or sex. Being around her made him feel a hundred times better; it was hard to describe, since happy didn't seem like enough, either. His dog, Riker, was as miserable as he was, even though they'd talked daily since he left Cayucos.

"Call me when you get in, please. You know I'll worry if you don't." He would, especially since they had to pull off the road once to fix a blown tire earlier.

"I wi—," she said, but the sound of a horn honking cut her off. "Hey, asshole, try using your blinker next time."

"Are you stuck in traffic?"

"Yeah, I have to go, Edward." She stated they were fine, but decided to find somewhere for a bathroom break and a bite to eat. "Do you know what's good around here to eat?"

How would he know? "What?" The car horn had his head snapping up as Angela's car pulled up to the curb. "The fuck?" Bella waved from the passenger seat, grinning like a goof. He ran to her door to pull her out and into his arms. "I thought you left Cayucos only a few hours ago."

She shook her head, breathing in deeply, her hands tightening around his neck and shoulders. "Is this a good surprise?"

"I'd say fucking amazing." He looked up and met Angela's smiling face. "Thank you," he mouthed to her. "If I would've known you were doing this, I would've gotten off work early."

Damn, he hoped his boss wouldn't mind.

"Give me a few minutes," he said, giving Bella a small kiss. It wasn't anywhere near enough. Bella only smiled, shooing him away.

He stepped into the backyard and found his boss, Joe, leaning against one of the posts they'd put up an hour before. The man wasn't as tall as Edward was, but his bulk was considerable. He reminded him a little of his cousin, Alec—same dark eyes and hair, too. "Something tells me you're leaving."

Edward winced, nodding. "My girlfriend dropped by for a couple of hours. I haven't seen her for a week."

"That explains how hard you've been working, a lot more hours than I expected." Joe laughed. "Besides, she called earlier to explain." The other two workers, Garrett and Mitch, made whipping sounds. Alec probably had given Bella Joe's number; he owed him for that. "Be here an hour early."

Whipped or not, Edward didn't give a fuck what they thought. All that mattered was that Bella was there to see him, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

In less than ten minutes, they were eating at diner in Portland, laughing it up at some of the trouble Bella and Angela had gotten into in the last week. He was happy they managed to have a good time with Alice and Jasper.

Bella sat beside him as Angela teased her from across the table. "You should've seen her, Edward. She was up there on the stage, singing her heart out." Apparently, they'd gone to a karaoke bar and performed a few times. "She was thinking of you the whole time."

"And what was the song?" he asked, tickling his girlfriend's side. Bella playfully zipped her lips, only for them to part to pop in a fry. "Angela will tell me." He turned his attention to Bella's longtime friend and gave her look, going in for the kill. The first day they all met, Bella said Angela hadn't stopped mentioning his incredible green eyes. "Won't you tell me, Angela?"

Angela groaned and shook her head. "He's dangerous, Bella. You'll never be able to say no to that face."

Edward couldn't help but smile, draping his arm across Bella's shoulders. "She hasn't yet." His girlfriend, feeling feisty, slapped his stomach hard enough to make him groan. "Aw, don't be mad," he kissed her temple, laughing as she sighed. "Please tell me."

"What Makes You Beautiful," Angela blurted out, giggling. "She couldn't resist since it reminds her of your performance." He knew that his lip-syncing number of a One Direction song would likely follow him for years.

Edward tried hard not to laugh, but it was impossible. "Should I moon you again?" he asked Bella, a corner of his mouth lifting higher.

"I'll kick that white ass if you do that here!"

An hour later, full of good food and company, they left to walk down the street to where they parked Angela's car and Edward's truck. "Well, I'll do some window shopping," Angela said, sharing a look with Bella. "Why don't we meet back here in an hour?"

"Sounds good to me. See you then." Edward and Bella watched as Angela walked into a clothing store not too far from the diner. Bella turned her attention to him and smiled. "Now what are we going to do for that hour?"

"If I had a private place to take you, I'd have you naked in a minute, but since we don't, we can go make out in my truck." He wrapped her up in his arms and lifted her up, almost swinging her around. "I'm kidding, as much as I'd like to do that, I smell like hell."

Bella scrunched her nose a little. "I wasn't going to say anything, but you do." He set her on her feet and held her hand. They decided to walk around and it wasn't long before they stumbled into a photo booth.

"Oh will you look at that," Edward said, maneuvering her inside. "I had no idea they had one here." He didn't fool Bella, but from the enthusiasm in her kiss, she hardly cared. Her soft lips, the same ones he often dreamed of, remained on his for a while, their breathing harsher when they pulled away. His forehead pressed against hers, her legs wrapped tightly around him. "Hello," he said. His voice rough and his throat dry.

"Why are you saying hello now?" Her brow tightened in a little in confusion, but he took the time to explain his thoughts when they last parted. How he couldn't tell her that he was falling in love with her in the same breath as goodbye, and he wanted to wait until he could say hello again.

After a few seconds, she smiled. "Hello, Edward." Her arms tightened around his neck, as his lips pressed on her shoulder. "I'm falling in love with you, too." A sound that she could only describe as relief escaped him. "You made it so easy."

Bella and Angela left shortly after meeting near the diner, and the only word they exchanged before Angela drove away was hello.

.

.

.

Plans to meet mid-July fell through when Bella's father ended up in the hospital due to a robbery at a local gas station. Charlie pulled through, thankfully, but because the bullet went through the bone of his leg, he was unable to do much. The man was less than pleased to find out that he would not be able to take Bella to school.

They'd been Skyping for about ten minutes. "I don't know what to do," Bella said, sighing as she sipped from a drink. "Mom can't take me because we both know my dad will get up when he's not supposed to. He refuses to have someone stay with him because 'he's a grown man'." She lowered her voice in a poor attempt to imitate a man, with a scowl included. It was fucking cute. "It doesn't help that freshmen aren't allowed a vehicle."

She was pouting, and though it was a serious matter, Edward couldn't help but chuckle at the way her arms flailed about; she really did talk with her hands.

"What are you laughing at?" She glared at him through the screen, not looking particularly fierce but beautiful, nonetheless.

Her small frame and stature would make any would-be assailant feel that she was hardly a threat; deception at its finest. Edward had come to learn that she was quite skilled in a few forms of martial arts and growing more efficient as she continued her training. Her Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose had taken her to one self-defense class after the crap with Peter and she kept going. She even convinced him to look into it and he had, when time allowed for it.

"Are you aware that you talk with your hands?" He never mentioned it to her, but had someone else?

Her eyes narrowed, and _then_ she looked fierce. "I do not." To prove her point, they continued to discuss possible arrangements to get her things to California without paying for shipping. Her hands remained off camera, but it made him think that they were currently under her ass. "You're still laughing!" She waved her hands up in the hair and growled. He wasn't able to curb his laughter and shook when it took over. "Fine! I talk with my hands. That should make you happy since my boobs are flapping in the wind and all that."

Her words made him stop and look more closely at his screen, but her arms had fallen to her sides. "Wait, I missed it. Do it again."

"Oh my God, now you can't stop looking at my boobs."

He cocked his head to one side and smiled. "I miss you."

"Same here, but can we be serious? I need any suggestions."

"I have one, but I'm not sure your father will be happy with anything we come up with," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What are you doing later?"

Confusion marked her forehead and brows again, but she answered. Edward had a plan and told her all about it. All he had to do was talk to his mother and father. An hour later, he heard the front door open downstairs and he joined his parents, ready to give them an olive branch.

It was up to them to take it.

Three hours later, dressed in dark jeans and a light blue button-up shirt, he knocked on Bella's door. He breathed in deeply, nerves getting the best of him. His father lay a hand on his shoulder in a show of support that he desperately needed. His mother fidgeted beside him, but offered him a smile. They hadn't hesitated when he asked if they'd come with him to meet Bella's parents and personally suggest that he and Bella drive down to California together.

He heard the sound of someone running to the door before it swung open. His matching smile to Bella's was the perfect greeting, especially when they accompanied with a meaningful _hello._ It wasn't long after they hugged that she led them to the living room and introduced Edward and his parents to Bella's, as well as her aunt and uncle.

Apparently, it was a family affair.

Edward didn't mind; the love and support they showed her seemed apparent. As they discussed the plans down to the last detail, it became clear that he'd have the same kind of support from his parents.

Bella asked him once in the last few weeks to try to see things through their eyes and he had, even understood their worries. He'd done his best earlier to help alleviate some of them and it became obvious that they would offer their support in his decision to attend college out of state. Fear of the past, of the son they lost still scared them, but they seemed willing to trust him.

Edward and Emmett helped Charlie up and into a car so they could all head out to dinner. Bella's father was mostly tightlipped throughout the discussion and dinner, but Edward understood that, too. He was, in a way, losing his little girl. Bella often laid her head on his shoulder, and though he didn't show outward affection. What he did display was more subtle, but just as tender. His face would tinge pink whenever she kissed his cheek or said how much she'd miss him, and the way he looked at her, almost as if it only yesterday he had held her from the first time in his arms.

Later that night, Edward asked Bella to take a walk.

"I'm so glad you came," she said, her body tight against his side. "Your plan works out perfectly and helps out my dad, which if it wasn't obvious, is not easy for him to ask for. Emmett would go with me to California, but with my aunt due soon, it's not a good idea."

"It's a long drive," Edward said, grateful for the lit up sidewalk since it was later than they expected. He knew they would need to leave soon, since they still had a two-hour drive back to Portland, and he needed to be up at dawn for work. He wasn't quite ready yet, though. "I'll feel better knowing you aren't doing it alone."

She hummed and looked over her shoulder to her house. "Come on," she said, slipping her hand in his and running down the street. It wasn't long before a playground came into view. It was tucked away, but still visible from a few houses nearby. It didn't seem to matter to her, though, pushing him to sit on top of the table as she stepped between his thighs.

His arms wrapped around her in a grip tight enough for her to exhale sharply, but she nuzzled his chest, her hands running up and down his back for a few minutes. Over the last couple of weeks, they had gotten to know each other better. They both shared the need for a silence every once in a while, to gather themselves, to think of the last few days and the ones that lay ahead, or sometimes, just not think of anything. Edward found comfort in that it was something they could do together.

She pulled away to offer him a smile. His hand lifted to brush her lips with the tips of his fingers and skim along her cheek and into her hair. Their mouths met in a tentative kiss that reminded him of their first. They kept it short, but from the way their bodies tried to eliminate all the space between them, they knew they wanted much more.

His lips trailed from mouth to her ear, earning a soft moan. "I love you," he whispered. She didn't pull away or stiffen, but relaxed further in his arms. To keep her from saying it in return, though he could see it was on the tip of her tongue, he kissed her again, wanting to prolong the moment.

She used her secret weapon of his ticklish spot on his side, gaining freedom. "I love you, too." Her arms wrapped around his head tightly, and pushed his face into her chest. He sighed, shaking his head for maximum jiggling, making her laugh more. He pulled the scoop of her shirt down a bit and whispered the three words in a chant over her heart.

After a few minutes, his silence made her pull back again. "What has you so quiet now?"

He looked up at her, his eyes adjusting to the dark. "I was playing that game of yours. How you imagine who is in your life in like six months from now, or even a year from now." She looked at him and shrugged, asking what he saw. "The summer after…" Looking for a bit of clarification, he continued. "The summer after college, you're still there."

Tears had her eyes glazing and making them impossibly brighter, even in the dark. She closed them for a second, seemingly fighting them for a moment. "Yeah, you're still there, too."

.

.

.

Bella put the last box in the back of her car, thankful that it closed. She didn't have a lot of room in her dorm, so she had to be choosy on what she brought with her. Her aunts spoiled her with a new "California wardrobe" as part of her graduation presents, as if they hadn't spoiled her already.

"Tell me again how you go about changing a tire," her Uncle Emmett said from the front porch. Both her dad and uncle were looking thoroughly displeased by the situation. She had to head to Portland on her own.

Her father's back was still in no shape to endure a long car ride, nor would the cast on his leg would allow him to fit properly. His doctor ruled out flying due to the concussion he got from a fall when he tried to do something too soon since he was shot. The man did not like sitting around.

She was on her own; at least until she met up with Edward at his house, and they would make the rest of the trip together. He'd assured her and her father by producing his driving record. His parents were flying in and would meet them in California the following day.

Bella answered automatically, gesturing with her hands all the instructions Emmett and her father had instilled in her. They'd even gone so far as setting up a real life situation the week before, just in case. There was little chance of breaking down since the car was brand spanking new. Every member of her family helped pitched in to get her the very safe, very reliable Volvo. It was navy blue, and she loved it. It would stay with Alice. She was close enough that she could use it over the weekends, if she needed it.

"Anything else?" she asked, rolling her eyes as her father grumbled from his chair on the porch. "I'll be okay, and Edward will be joining me as soon."

"You better not stop at some hotel," Emmett grumbled, his sizable biceps flexing. "Between the two of you, you should arrive at the school by very early tomorrow morning."

"Yes, but we're not allowed to start moving in until nine am. What are we supposed to do until then?"

"You two need to leave her alone," Renee said, wrapping an arm around her daughter. "If they need to stop somewhere for the night, they'll do it. She barely slept a wink last night."

Bella stared up at her mom and felt the sting in her eyes. A few inches taller than her, they looked so much alike, except for her father's brown eyes that she'd inherited. She felt her mother kiss her forehead and sighed. She was going to miss her, even though she was more of a friend or sister than a parent. It was what she needed the year before, though there had been a few mama bear moments whenever her mother bumped into Peter, Charlotte or his parents in town.

After Peter had come to the beach house, asking her to recant her claims so he could keep his scholarship, she found out that he was attending a community college in Seattle. From what she heard, his family was moving away in a few days. Apparently, Peter's parents hadn't attended a social event in town for months; something about never receiving an invitation. Considering they were lawyers, their business thrived on word of mouth and connections. Bella had no doubt her parents played a role in all that, and decided to let them do what they needed to feel better about the situation.

"Thanks, Mom," she said, wrapping her arms around her. "I'll be careful." Her mother whispered words of encouragement and some advice in her ear before letting her go. She had to breathe in deeply, because it was going to be so hard to say goodbye to her father. Looking up from the end of the walkway, she watched as her dad wiped a few tears away. Though she'd been close to her mom, it was nothing compared to the relationship with her father. They had a connection that, though they didn't share many words, each one meant so much more. It had always been that way; her mom often teased them for communicating telepathically.

Emmett walked down the steps and stopped in front of her. His brown hair was shorter than usual, but somehow it made his denim blue eyes pop. "He's a good guy, Bella." His cleared his throat, showing how difficult it was to say goodbye. "Despite that, if he hurts you in any way, tell me, and I'll go kick his ass." She knew he meant every word, as he gave her a bear hug that all the air in her lungs escaping.

Bella walked up the steps and onto the porch, approaching her father. She heard her mother whisper to Emmett, but her full attention on the man that loved her like no other.

"Daddy," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. He wouldn't or maybe couldn't look at her. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Hell no," he answered, his voice rougher than usual. His body language screamed tension and how much he hated what was happening. When she whispered again, he turned his eyes to hers. A little puffy and red, his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I could never say goodbye to my baby girl."

She nodded and let the tears fall from her eyes, unable to fight them any longer. "I'll be okay, Dad."

"I know." Charlie had to clear his throat to continue. "You have a good head on your shoulders and have a boy that loves you and would do anything for you." His hands curled around her fingers and squeezed them gently. "He could never love you as much as I do." Her arms wrapped around him, but it was awkward because his leg and back didn't allow her to hug him tight enough. "Love you, Bells."

"I love you, Daddy."

She heard him sniff again and complain about something in his eye. "I left you some money for gas in the glove compartment."

Of course he did.

.

.

.

Edward paced around like a caged lion in the driveway of his house waiting for Bella. She called earlier, having just come off the freeway. His parents decided to give him and Bella some privacy and headed out to an early lunch.

It wasn't long before he saw the Volvo she sent him a picture of the day before—a present from her family. Her car pulled up into a driveway, a smiling Bella behind the wheel. The second it turned off, he had her out of the car and in his arms again. Similar to when he'd last seen her on his turf.

Over the last few weeks, they discussed their pasts in more detail and decided to test for STDs. They'd been cautious before, never foregoing birth control. Between the two of them, they'd only had a handful of partners, but they wanted to be careful. He wanted and ached for her, so it wasn't long before he pressed his lips to hers.

She hummed and returned his urgent kiss. He ushered her inside the house, giving her a five-second tour, his moving boxes and a couple of full-to-bursting duffel bags sat in his living room. Before she could marvel at the stunning kitchen, with all the appliances she'd kill for, he pulled her into the hallway, and soon, into his room.

"This is my room," he said the second he locked the door behind him. She looked around, her fingers skimming along the edge of his dresser, her smile widening at the pictures on his board. There were several of her, and of him and his friends. The week before, Edward bid them goodbye over a couple of sodas and burgers at a nearby hangout.

His eyes roamed over Bella, dressed in a cutoff sweats since it was hotter than usual in Portland. The hem of the dark blue top drew his gaze to the sliver of exposed skin along her waist. "How long are you going to make me wait?" He finally met her eyes, to find an amused smile on her lips. She tugged on the hand she was holding and pulled him close. "It's been weeks and I need you. There's no way I'll be able to wait until we stop for the night."

"Fuck yes," he said, grinning like an idiot. They were so on the same page. His mouth slanted over hers, his tongue tasting her for the first time in over two weeks. "God, I missed you, and this."

His fingers found that inch of tantalizing skin he'd seen and he couldn't help but moan. Her shirt disappeared somewhere over his shoulder, her socks and shoes soon followed. Before he could get her shorts off, she pulled desperately at the t-shirt he wore and tossed that near the bed. It wasn't long before they were naked and desperate for more.

He lifted her up into his arms with the intention of taking her to bed, but she had other ideas and had him set her on the desk he built himself. His head fell to her shoulder as his breath shuddered out of him the moment he thrust inside her. She was warm, wet, and so perfect for him. Her fingers curled in his hair and he felt the bite of her urgent tugs. They remained in that moment for a while, long enough to whisper promises that felt as necessary as the air he breathed.

Her hands roamed from his hair to his back. At his ear, she whispered, "Move with me, babe." He did and almost lost it. It didn't matter how many times people said otherwise, with no barrier between them, she felt ten times better around him. Unable to resist, he bent to tease her nipples with his tongue. He lifted one of her knees higher up his waist, gaining more leverage and allowing him to deepen his strokes. She held onto his shoulders as she met his thrusts, her sounds only adding to his desire. He whispered his love against her heart and then across her lips.

" _Your dream is over,"_ he sang roughly against her ear, his fingers between her thighs. _"Or has it just begun?"_

"Fuck," she gasped, her arms tightening around his shoulders as she fell apart. She needed his support, and offered her own. Still breathless, she continued to hold him as he followed her. For a few minutes, they lay on his bed, enjoying a quiet moment together.

Each of them had a chaotic week with family visiting to wish them well on the next chapter of their lives. It had been a while since they had more than ten minutes to Skype or talk since his visit, when he met Charlie.

"You ready?" he asked her, pulling her off the bed and to the living room.

Bella watched as Edward lifted a box into his arms, walking toward the front door. She found it incredible that he was still there, though she shouldn't. Other than the hiccup during the summer when their feelings were too new, he'd been there for her in every way, even a few hours away.

"I'm so ready." He gave her a cocky smile over his shoulder, flexing his biceps. "Are you?" she asked as she followed close behind him, carrying one of the heavy as fuck duffel bags.

He placed the box in the car and held out his hand for the bag. "Honestly, I'm scared a fuck." He shrugged and once again pulled her against his chest. "But I think if you're around, I'll be okay."

She tipped her head up, silently asking for a kiss. He delivered. "I think my dream started when I met you." His answering smile disappeared under the brush of her lips.

A chuckle from him had her pulling back to look at him. He gave her a smile as he said, "I know."

 **The End**

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for all those that read, reviewed, and recommended this story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Summer After**

* * *

Edward craned his neck to look over the people surrounding him. It was a warm day in San Luis Obispo, though he expected nothing less for the middle of June. Friends and families of Cal Poly's graduates made up most of the crowd.

Why did his last name have to start with a C? Bella had remained out of view through most of the ceremony due to the alphabetic order of seating arrangements. The only time he caught a glimpse of her was when a local alumni announced her name. The fact that he graduated hadn't hit him yet, too preoccupied with his plans for the rest of summer. The following three weeks mostly would consist of the beach, Bella in a bikini, and her out of one, too.

"Son," he heard said behind him. He spun around and his mother instantly enveloped him in her arms, squeezing him tight. "Congratulations." A small sniff accompanied her softly whispered word. "I'm so proud of you."

"Aw, Mom, don't cry," he said, his father winking over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes and smiled at his old man. "Haven't you've done enough of that all morning?"

"You hush," she said, tipping her chin up. His mother pulled away to give him one heck of a stink eye; the kind that had a man step back just in case.

It was something Bella had learned early in their four-year relationship. Four years, he thought. It felt like he only met her the day before, all cautious but polite, mysterious, and sexy as hell. Even after all the time that had passed, it was still difficult for her to trust people. Her bullshit detector had sharpened over the years and had proven useful. He respected the hell out of her and everything she'd become.

Edward's father joining his mother in congratulating him brought him out of his thoughts. "I'm proud of you, Edward. You've done exactly what you set out to do." His father, usually so put together, had to clear his throat and avert his eyes for a moment. "We never meant to hold you back in high school after losing your brother. At the time we hadn't realized what we were doing until it was too late."

"I know that, and you've been there since, so we're okay." It had been good between them since he left for college. He never missed his mother's weekly phone call, and always turned to his father if something was wrong. Resentment had soon turned to trust in Edward's eyes and whenever he needed sound advice, his father was quick to offer some, and not judge him.

After a few minutes of talking, Edward started to look around and hoped to catch of glimpse of Renee or Charlie, or any member of Bella's family. He was anxious to lay his eyes on her again, his hand slipping into his pants pocket.

"It doesn't take a genius to know who you're thinking about," his father stated, patting him hard on the back as he laughed. Edward looked between his parents, confused. How could they know? His parents appeared spaced out for several seconds and he realized they were mimicking him.

"Funny, ha-ha," he said, deadpanning. He shook his head and laughed. "Sorry, it's been one hell of a week and I've hardly seen her." Between job interviews, making vacation plans, and moving in together, Edward had only spent a total of a few precious hours with her.

His mother straightened the tie he wore under his gown and nodded. "You're taking some big steps." Finished with the task, she dusted off imaginary lint off his graduation gown and sash. "Will I be seeing your grandmother's ring on her finger when we see her in a few minutes?"

"It wasn't the right time all month." The ring felt as if it was burning a hole in his pocket. Every time he was ready to propose, something would happen. There'd been a late night phone call, studying, her getting a stomach bug, and twice a knock on the door, every time he tried to ask. "I'm hoping over the next few weeks, I can pull it off."

"That's going to be hard to do with all your friends staying with you," his mother teased him. Speaking of friends, Ben waved from a few feet away, with Heidi at his side. The pair had met up again the year before and had been going strong ever since. "There's Alec, and your aunt and uncle."

It wasn't long before Edward and Alec were exchanging fist bumps and smiles, as his Aunt Tanya and Uncle William handed him an envelope with a nice contribution to his future. His uncle looked exactly Edward's father, Alec taking after his mother, inheriting her eye color and dark hair.

"Where's B?" Alec asked, doing a three-sixty turn to look around. "I see her." He gave Edward a look over his shoulder and a smile that said he recognized Bella by her hair. She'd grown it even longer, the ends skimming the top of her ass. No one could miss the purple tips, but thankfully, her new boss wasn't particular about appearances at the lab, where she earned her first job right out of college. She interned there for the last year and loved it. Both Edward and Alec put their fingers in their mouths to whistle loudly to catch her attention. She immediately snapped her gaze toward the sound and gave them a wave, having to stand on the tips of her toes to see them.

Her parents, aunts and uncles, and a few cousins that Alice and Rose added over the last few years surrounded her. Edward and Bella's first Christmas together had been interesting, and not for the faint hearted. His parents loved it, having never had big family events.

It wasn't long before Edward had Bella in his arms, congratulating each other in soft-spoken whispers. Her hair smelled of the ocean breeze, and the world fell away whenever he had her that close. A few clicks from cameras had them laughing and pulling apart. Charlie and Renee stood proud near their daughter, as Renee offered Edward a handshake. As Alec grabbed Bella and spun her around, her father pulled Edward aside.

"Is there a particular reason she ain't gushing about being engaged?"

Back in March, Edward and Bella had gone home for spring break He had asked Charlie and Renee for their blessing while Rosalie had taken her to lunch. He hadn't given them a day when he'd ask, having the intention to be spontaneous. The right moment was proving to be difficult to find, but as he explained that to Charlie, he realized it didn't matter when or where.

He looked at Bella as she spoke animatedly with his family. Her cousin Emma, Alice's daughter, hung on to her, seemingly glued to her hip.

"Ensign Swan," he called out to her, earning more than a few chuckles. Their tendency to joke about their ranks always made their families laugh.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What was that Captain?"

"I mean Admiral Swan." That earned him a smile as she handed her cousin to Jasper, before walking over to him. The men, of course, coughed and _accidently_ said, "Whipped" under their breaths. He ignored them as he grabbed Bella's hands and kissed her knuckles.

She looked at him curiously, completely oblivious to what was about to happen. He'd learned over the years that she liked surprises, at least when they were from him.

"Would you do me the honor of standing by my side in a traditional Betaziod wedding ceremony?" She laughed and blushed, as Heidi and Ben snorted and laughed. The remaining family looked confused by his words. It didn't matter, she understood.

"I would be honored in becoming your wife," she replied, tears making her eyes shine under the bright afternoon sun. He slipped the ring he had in his pocket onto her finger, after fumbling with his stupid gown, and her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as she kissed him.

Once again, the world seemed to fade. That was until Charlie said, "Did he just ask her to get married naked?"

 _Oh shit._

.

.

.

"We're finally here," Bella said as she plopped onto the couch, Riker taking his place beside her. After a late lunch and a few more hours with their families, Edward and Bella drove to the family beach house. No one was joining them until the following afternoon and he finally had her all to himself.

After his out-of-the-blue proposal that Bella claimed was perfect for them, the women in their families started to talk about dresses and venues, and things that made their heads spin. They didn't want anything big, and wanted only their closest friends and family in attendance. Edward wasn't too worried, since he and Bella seemed to be on the same page about the matter. They had time to make decisions and nothing had to be set in stone right away.

Since they met, there had been a few additions made to the home. Additions that Edward worked on himself, including a wall of built-in shelves to house the entertainment system and an outdoor shower on the deck. His favorite though, was the custom floating bed in the master bedroom. It hung in front of the windows from the ceiling, giving them a nice view of the beach and ocean. He tested it and made sure it was sturdy enough for what he had in mind.

Edward walked into the kitchen and fed their dog, ordering him to stay. "Come on," he said, taking Bella's hand in his a minute later. "I've wanted to break in the new bed since I put in last week."

Bella rose to her feet, happy to see Edward so animated again, since it had been a stressful few months. "Thank God, no one has rented the house since then." He walked backward, her hand still in his as she followed him willingly. Dressed only in khaki cargo shorts and a backward cap, he looked very much like the boy she met four years earlier. He'd grown so much since then, though, added about twenty pounds of bulk to his arms and thighs, and his smile was one hundred percent real.

They'd had their difficulties, but had never been an on-and-off kind of couple. Their fights were short-lived, rarely lasting more than a few days. It was over stupid stuff most of the time, but their biggest was due to his over-protective nature. Every time they fought, they'd been miserable. They'd eventually seek each other out, talk about what happened and prayed it wouldn't happen again.

They were both too stubborn never to fight again, but that was okay. As long as they communicated and learned to compromise, Bella knew they'd make it.

It didn't take long before Edward finally had her right where he wanted her. In nothing but her red bikini, he admired the way her engagement ring cast rainbow prisms along her skin. His mouth slanted gently over hers, though it wasn't their first as an engaged couple, it felt as important as their first kiss.

This was it, he realized; it was a moment in time he'd never forget. It was the summer after college, and she was still with him. As she took him inside her body, they moved almost lazily to lengthen the moment. Her hips rolling over his, slowly, perfectly, but it had been too long, their need too much that it didn't take much for them to fall apart.

His eyes closed minutes later, and he imagined where they'd be in a few years. She was still there, along with a child. His eyes opened to find her watching him closely, as she finally caught her breath. "I'm still here, Edward."

"I know." He kissed her again, playing with the ring on her finger. "You always will be. How long do you think it'll be before there will be more than you and me?"

They saved money over the last two years, and her boss was cool, so he knew she'd have no problem with maternity leave. Anytime was good for him, having already lined up an amazing supervisor position with a construction company nearby with excellent benefits. Then again, the idea of having her all to himself for a while longer, to enjoy living together, sounded good, too.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Give me a couple of years, Cap. We have plenty of time."

"Two or three years sounds good to me." He pinned her to the bed and waggled his eyebrows. "Besides I want to be able to have you anytime and anywhere." They fooled around for another hour, finally settling down. Edward's thoughts turned to the next few days.

James had a new girlfriend who was joining him on this vacation. It was rather serious, and had been since he threw her a party. They liked the fact that she wouldn't stand for his usual bullshit, but was a tough nut to crack. Her walls were higher than Bella's ever had been. Bella and Edward would try to make her feel comfortable over the next week.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her fingers threading through his hair. He nodded and kissed her, before giving her a big smile. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you." He settled by her side and sighed deeply. "So, we'll be getting married soon, right? Your dad still carries a gun and he refused to help with the move since we're not married yet."

"He's fine, and he did help." She pouted but started to laugh. "Okay, so one box was hardly helping us, but he's still having a hard time letting go."

"I don't care when we get married, honestly, but your father is scary." He nuzzled her neck and gently bit her there. "He still thinks you're this angel and a virgin." Her giggle was sweet in his ears. "Now, we should celebrate graduating, getting engaged, and being able to do this again."

Bella snorted and laughed. "I like your method of celebrating, though a Betazoid wedding is out of the question." She shuddered and Edward couldn't help but do the same, considering the entire wedding party would have to be naked—yeah, no thanks.

"Are you sore or something?" he asked, watching her squirm beneath him. "I'll be gentle." She told him she was fine and teased him with a roll of her hips under his. "You don't fight fair, B." It wasn't long before they were too busy to talk and lost themselves to a few precious hours alone.

.

.

.

Angela was the first to arrive the next afternoon, looking thoroughly stressed and in need of a drink. Bella pulled out a margarita machine and handed her best friend one. Edward had seen her a few times over the years, mostly when she visited family in Forks, and he happened to be with Bella. She looked very much the same, but she seemed to have pushed off some of the shy exterior she had during high school, first emerging that first summer.

Edward wanted to ask Angela what had her anxious. Alec checked to confirm she was joining them at the beach house several times, so he had a clue. They kept in touch, but hadn't seen each other since that first time.

James and Victoria were next to arrive an hour after Angela. They weren't staying with Edward and Bella, since her family had a house in Pismo. Eric had called and said there was a delay in New York, but he and his long-term girlfriend Gianna would arrive later that night. Eric landed a job in London and he decided to remain overseas, but wanted to celebrate with his friends and visit family for the summer.

Mike couldn't join them until Saturday, still single and loving it.

Bella and Edward operated the grill a few hours later and the sun had set, the deck lit up with Christmas lights, their friends sipping on drinks. It was perfect setting for a reunion.

Alec arrived in his usual style, loud and proud. He walked through the French doors and onto the deck to announce his arrival, whipping off his t-shirt. "I'm here, bitches." Everyone stood up to greet him, and Angela was immediately pinned to his side when she was within reach. "I missed the fuck out of you."

She smiled at him and winked. "What are you going to do about it?" Alec kissed her, and in that moment, Edward knew the summer after, they'd still be together.

For the last few hours, Bella and Edward had kept their news of their engagement to themselves. Ben and Heidi knew but they hadn't arrived yet.

An hour later, full to bursting with good food and a couple of beers, Edward pulled Bella onto his lap. He wasn't sure what it was that caught his cousin's attention, but something did.

"Oh fuck, you're getting married!" Alec pulled Bella out his hold and hugged her hard. "It's about time, fucker," he said over her shoulder to Edward. Everyone congratulated them, but Alec insisted on a making a toast.

"To many more summers together," Alec said, tipping his beer first at Edward and then to Bella. The group clinked their drinks together and repeated the sentiment.

A few minutes later, Alec slapped Edward's back. "Dude, with the rate of love and lust I got going for Ange, we'll be celebrating again next year."

Edward's eyes widened at his cousin's confession. "I had no idea things had gotten that serious since you started talking again last year."

Alec shrugged. "I'm going to marry her."

It wasn't long before Bella had to call it a night, claiming exhaustion. By the time they climbed into bed, it was clear she was anything but tired. After a couple of hours of making up for lost time over the last few of months of finals and moving, Bella fell asleep. Edward remained awake, tired, but in a way, too happy to rest.

They had a few weeks on the beach and their whole lives ahead of them. There would be plenty of summers, Edward was determined to keep their tradition they started the first summer of returning to the beach house. He pulled Bella closer and kissed her temple. She mumbled his name in her sleep, her leg locking around his. She'd given him so much, and a love that he would never take for granted.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to everyone that read and recommended this story. I hope that my bff Dawn loved this birthday fic as much as I loved writing it.**


End file.
